


Our Story

by Wrynn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Kiff perso, M/M, simple story
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrynn/pseuds/Wrynn
Summary: Après la bataille de New York (Avengers 1), la relation entre Steve et Tony est très conflictuelle. Cette histoire suit l'évolution de leur relation au fil du temps.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Entre d'autres fics je me suis mise à écrire un peu de Stony, un petit kiff perso que je partage maintenant.  
> Pour tout avouer, je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais avec, donc autant prévenir maintenant !
> 
> Pour le moment, il y a 3 autres parties de rédigées, qui doivent faire à peu près la même longueur. Vous avez 28 pages pour cette partie. Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

# Howard

* * *

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs mois depuis les évènements de New York. La bataille contre les Chitauri avait fait de nombreux dégâts et les Avengers n'en avaient pas encore fini avec ça. Entre le trafic d'armes Chitauri, la revente sur le marché noir de matières biologiques ou de matière première extraterrestre, les Avengers avaient pas mal de travail et le SHIELD prenait du temps à déterrer les réseaux. En fait, le SHIELD prenait du temps pour tout, tout court.

Pour le monde, l'existence d'autres races extraterrestres très développées ne faisait plus aucun doute et après un instant de terreur, la confiance placée envers les Avengers leur donnait une lourde responsabilité quant à garder ce monde sûr. Si certains se disaient que monter une équipe afin d'assurer une meilleure protection à la population était la meilleure solution, d'autres doutaient majoritairement que ce soit efficace.

Tony Stark était peut-être le premier à en douter. Les Avengers étaient trop peu nombreux et ne pouvaient pas se trouver partout pour assurer la protection de tout le monde. Il s'attribuait la charge de trouver une solution, un moyen d'augmenter leur défense afin qu'ils ne se fassent plus écraser par une quelconque menace.

Son comportement avait beaucoup changé depuis. Au début, il s'était montré assez hospitalier et avait proposé aux membres de l'équipe de vivre à l'ancienne Tour Stark, devenue désormais la tour des Avengers, leur Quartier Général. Stark avait aménagé toute la tour exprès pour l'équipe, avec des appartements personnels, quelques bureaux dans les premiers niveaux, des dizaines d'étages pour les laboratoires et tout ce qu'il fallait pour bien y vivre. Tous les membres furent réticents à s'y installer : Romanoff tenait à son indépendance, Barton avait visiblement autre chose à faire, Thor était souvent absent, Banner craignait d'être espionné et de perdre sa liberté. Seul Rogers avait en premier lieu accepté l'idée, après mûre réflexion, quand Stark avait insisté pour dire que même s'ils n'y restaient pas, la porte serait toujours ouverte, et qu'il fallait voir ça comme un palace de luxe à accès libre. Il n'avait pas exagéré en utilisant le terme palace.

Petit à petit, chacun s'était fait sa place dans la tour et se retrouvait de temps en temps au dernier étage, l'étage de vie commune. Entre quelques missions, affaires personnelles et voyages, ils trouvaient du temps à partager. Puis la Tour était un peu devenue le point où ils se retrouvaient tous. En général, leurs moments de vie ensemble se déroulaient plutôt bien.

Natasha et Clint étaient souvent en mission et apportaient une bouffée d'air lorsqu'ils rentraient, chacun à leur façon. Clint savait raconter leurs missions avec assez d'humour, Natasha ajoutant quelques piques à Clint. Steve allait quelques fois en mission avec eux, quand il n'en faisait pas des solo pour le SHIELD. Bruce et Tony, eux, formaient un bon duo de chercheurs. Tony avait divisé les étages de ses laboratoires en plusieurs parties, dont une réservée entièrement à Bruce, une autre uniquement pour Tony, et une où les deux scientifiques se réunissaient pour des projets communs. Ou pour éviter d'être seuls. Thor leur rendait visite seulement occasionnellement.

En somme, ça se passait plutôt bien, sauf entre Steve et Tony. Même après plusieurs mois de vie commune, il arrivait aux deux hommes de se disputer sur tout et n'importe quoi, si bien que Tony avait choisi d'éviter le blond au maximum. Alors, il restait enfermé dans son atelier. De toute façon, ça lui allait très bien.

Parce que Steve et lui ne s'entendaient pas en mission et que Stark n'était ni un militaire, ni sous contrat pour le SHIELD, il avait décidé de ne plus travailler sur des missions ensemble. Avec Bruce, il préférait rester dans la Tour le plus possible, sauf si ses obligations de PDG de Stark Enterprises l'en empêchaient. Des obligations qu'il avait tendance à oublier, ainsi que tout le reste. Comme à chaque fois que Tony travaillait sur des projets prenants, il s'isolait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve venait de rentrer de Philadelphie lorsqu'il entra dans la Tour des Avengers. Epuisé, il gara sa moto dans le parking souterrain qui leur était réservé et monta dans l'ascenseur privé. Il s'était rendu là-bas pour servir en tant que consultant sur des données datant de la seconde guerre. Il avait juste servi à vérifier la véracité des informations qu'ils avaient retrouvées dans une vieille base militaire abandonnée. Ça faisait beaucoup de documents. Une multitude de feuilles toutes plus barbantes les unes que les autres. Steve était complètement épuisé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur son étage, au 67ème. Stark pouvait être une enflure quand il le souhaitait. L'ingénieur devait trouver le fait qu'il ait perdu 67 ans de sa vie dans la glace amusant pour lui faire une telle blague. Une blague de mauvais goût. Steve avait encore du mal à accepter ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il déposa ses affaires dans l'appartement beaucoup trop grand et se motiva pour monter au dernier étage, soit l'étage commun de la tour. Même s'il était tard, peut-être qu'il y aurait plus de choses à manger que ce qu'il y avait dans son propre frigo. Il remonta de nouveau dans l'ascenseur, demandant à Jarvis de le faire monter.

_Non, il m'a fermé l'accès à moi aussi.

Steve vit Natasha, Bruce et Clint discuter au bar. Il les salua tout en se dirigeant vers la partie cuisine.

_Bonsoir à tous ! Il y a quelque chose que je pourrais piquer pour manger un peu ?

_Il reste du poulet biryani !lança Bruce.

Captain ouvrit le frigo et jeta un œil à l'intérieur, tombant pile sur le plat de Bruce.

_J'ai aussi fait de la panna cotta !

_Oh chouette !dit Steve lorsqu'il récupéra le dessert et posa le tout sur la table derrière lui. Je vais en goûter un peu !

Il leva ensuite la tête sur le trio, où Bruce et Clint lui faisaient de grands signes de tête en désignant le dessert du regard. Bruce se mimait en train de s'étouffer et Clint en train de vomir. Natasha, elle, affichait un grand sourire.

Steve se souvint alors de ce que ça avait donné, la dernière fois que Nat avait fait de la cuisine. Les toilettes de leur immeuble aussi, avaient dû s'en souvenir. Steve se servit du plat indien que Bruce avait probablement préparé. Au cours des mois, il avait appris à un peu plus connaître ses collègues et avait découvert que Bruce avait un remarquable talent culinaire, qu'il utilisait aussi pour se calmer les nerfs. Et à l'inverse, il avait découvert à quel point Natasha était nulle pour cuisiner.

Il apporta alors son assiette au bar pour rejoindre les autres et s'installa sur un tabouret.

_Quoi de neuf depuis la semaine dernière ?demanda-t-il en goûtant le poulet de Bruce : un véritable bonheur pour les papilles.

_Rien de particulier. Aucun signe de Thor, et Tony doit probablement être mort quelque part dans son atelier, lâcha Clint sur un ton las.

_Stark est ici ? Il est revenu quand ?

Clint se mit à rire et Bruce soupira de désespoir.

_Tony n'a pas dû quitter le bâtiment depuis un mois, lui répondit Natasha.

Steve écarquilla grands les sourcils. Il était persuadé que Tony avait quitté la ville.

_Littéralement, ajouta Bruce.

Steve vivait dans l'immeuble, quand il n'était pas en mission. Impossible qu'il ait loupé autant de fois Stark. Bon, ils ne s'aimaient peut-être pas et s'évitaient, mais pour ne pas se croiser…

_Vous vous fichez de moi, tenta Steve, croyant à une mauvaise blague.

_Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est dans le bâtiment qu'on le voit ! Nat et moi l'avons aperçu il y a dix jours, Pepper et lui se disputaient.

Steve était complètement choqué.

_Mais comment ce type peut-être aussi asocial ? Bruce ?

Il chercha du soutien en regardant le docteur, qui secoua la tête.

_On s'est dit qu'il fallait un peu le faire sortir, alors Nat a essayé, puis Clint et puis ce fut mon tour. Il a verrouillé l'accès à tout le monde. Même Pepper n'entre plus.

Le soldat n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée. Pas du tout. Ça lui rappelait des choses qui remontaient vraiment loin.

_Vous êtes en train de dire que personne n'a vu Stark récemment ?

_On suppose que Jarvis nous préviendrait si quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ _Tout ce qui ne m'est pas interdit, Monsieur._

Steve sursauta à la voix de l'IA. Bon sang, ça lui arrivait tellement souvent de l'oublier quand ils étaient en grande conversation !

_Si ça se trouve, tu as toujours accès à son laboratoire Steve !lança Clint pour rire.

_Jarvis ?demanda alors Natasha avec un rictus.

La tête du Captain changea. Il voyait la mauvaise blague poindre à des kilomètres.

_ _Monsieur Steven Rogers n'a pas d'interdiction d'accès._

Clint et Natasha rirent. Bruce se contenta de sourire.

_Votre devoir, Captain, si toutefois vous l'acceptez, est d'aller vérifier l'état de Tony Stark !

Clint rit de nouveau à sa référence. Steve, lui, ne trouvait pas ça amusant du tout.

_Vous savez que notre relation, entre Stark et moi, n'est pas très bonne.

_Et bien ce sera l'occasion de l'améliorer, l'incita Natasha en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Bruce fit une grimace :

_J'en suis pas convaincu mais bon… vous feriez mieux d'y aller le plus vite.

Steve arqua un sourcil alors qu'il avait à peine terminé son assiette.

_Quoi, maintenant ?!

_Plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux ce sera Cap' !dit Clint en jetant un regard lourd de sens sur la panna cotta.

L'archer lui prit le bras et le dirigea vers la porte de l'ascenseur.

_Bon bon ok ! J'y vais maintenant ! C'est quel étage déjà ?

_Essaie le niveau 42, indiqua Bruce. Au pire, Jarvis te le dira.

Steve fut escorté par Clint jusque devant les portes de l'ascenseur, qui s'ouvrirent devant eux.

_Et mon dessert ?lança Nat.

_Euh, plus tard du coup !répondit Steve juste avant que les portes ne se ferment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Steve arriva devant la porte vitrée et que Jarvis l'ouvrit, il crut qu'il allait devenir sourd. Ou perdre son odorat. Ou les deux en même temps. La musique lui agressait les oreilles tant le niveau de décibels était élevé. Il eut alors une pensée admirative envers l'isolation phonique des murs de ce bâtiment. Remarquable.

La musique, beaucoup trop forte pour que Steve puisse reconnaître les paroles et pour peu que ça l'intéresse, lui vrillait les oreilles. Il entendait un bruit métallique en fond, comme une sorte de grosse disqueuse.

_Stark !

Il n'entendit même pas sa voix lorsqu'il cria, s'engageant dans l'atelier, enjambant les pièces disséminées un peu partout.

_Stark !

Cette fois, il s'entendit, mais sans plus. C'était une véritable cacophonie. Il fallait qu'il trouve comment arrêter la musique. Il chercha du regard un poste radio avant de se souvenir que Jarvis contrôlait tout.

_Jarvis !cria-t-il. Coupe la musique !

Et d'un seul coup, le brouhaha disparut, laissant seulement place au bruit de la scie. Malgré les bruits stridents, Steve eut l'impression qu'on lui retirait un véritable poids des oreilles. La scie s'arrêta alors et au détour d'une machine, au milieu de pleins de morceaux d'armure, il trouva Stark.

_Stark ! Nom de dieu mais vous allez devenir sourd !s'énerva Steve alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui.

Stark se tourna vers lui, surpris.

_Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Jarvis ?

_ _Monsieur Rogers a toujours l'accès autorisé, Monsieur._

Steve s'arrêta à sa hauteur, intérieurement choqué par les similitudes avec ses vieux souvenirs. Tony ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Howard, quand il travaillait trop. Crasseux, négligé et clairement en manque de sommeil.

_Bon et bien tu peux ajouter-

Steve posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ingénieur.

_Stark. Faites une pause, allez vous coucher.

_C'est Bruce qui vous envoie ?demanda Stark d'un air suspicieux.

_Lui ainsi que Clint et Nat. Ils s'inquiètent pour vous. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici tout le temps.

Steve vit alors du coin de l'œil plusieurs cadavres de dosettes à café ainsi que des bouteilles d'alcool.

_Je suis ici chez moi il me semble, je peux rester ici autant que je veux.

Stark n'avait pas l'air ivre. Il n'avait pas non plus l'impression qu'il sentait l'alcool. Mais entre l'odeur d'essence, de métal et de brûlé, ce n'était pas l'odeur d'alcool qu'il repérait en premier. Elles devaient être anciennes.

_Vous êtes bien trop borné, Stark. Allez vous coucher. Vous n'arriverez plus à rien. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ?

Stark lui lança un regard de défi.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je manque de sommeil ?

Captain leva les yeux au ciel. Ça commençait déjà à l'énerver. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec lui.

_Vos cernes ne trompent personne. Vous ressemblez à un zombie. On dirait votre père dans ses pires jours.

Tony se leva.

_Et quoi, vous allez me dire à quel point il serait déçu de moi ? A quel point je ne lui arrive pas à la hauteur ? Changez de disque Rogers, vous allez finir par rayer.

Cette fois, Steve était en colère. Il n'aima pas le regard de défiance de Stark.

_Je ne vais rien dire de tout ça. Allez dormir.

Stark s'approcha de Steve, entrant dans sa sphère personnelle.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre, que j'aille dormir ou pas ? Je ne viens pas vous emmerder que je sache.

Steve serra les poings. Il fallait qu'il évite de le cogner, même si ça le démangeait.

_Vous avez raison, je m'en fiche totalement.

Et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il quitta l'atelier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Steve n'était pas en mission, il avait du mal à s'occuper pendant son temps libre. Réglé comme une horloge, probablement une vieille habitude militaire, il se levait assez tôt le matin et il faisait son jogging à Central Park. Depuis qu'il avait découvert cette zone verte en plein cœur de New York, il prenait plus de plaisir à y courir que dans la ville.

Puis, lorsqu'il avait fini de faire son circuit, il rentrait à la Tour des Avengers. Et après ça, il était toujours perdu sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Donc il dessinait une bonne partie du temps, sortait pour dessiner de nouveau ou refaisait de l'exercice. Steve avait beaucoup de mal à se familiariser avec la nouvelle technologie et s'il avait appris à utiliser un smartphone et une télévision, il ne les utilisait que très peu. Mais bon il fallait qu'il se remette aux goûts du jour.

C'est ce qu'il se décida à faire, avant de mourir d'ennui. Natasha et Clint étaient partis en mission et Bruce était allé en Indonésie avec un jet privé de Stark et il avait prévu d'y rester plus d'une quinzaine de jours. Donc Steve se retrouvait tout seul. Enfin, techniquement, Stark était là. Mais bon, depuis qu'il était allé le voir la semaine d'avant, il avait eu sa dose.

Il fouilla dans ses affaires et récupéra cette « To do list ». Il en avait déjà rayé une bonne partie, mais il y avait encore pleins de choses qu'il avait manquées. Stark lui avait conseillé une fois de procéder par ordre chronologique afin de voir l'évolution dans l'art du cinéma ou de la musique. C'était peut-être l'une des seules discussions qu'ils avaient eu sans se prendre la tête. Et Steve avait jugé que c'était un bon conseil.

Steve choisit alors dans sa liste, sous les recommandations de Jarvis et décida de se rendre dans l'immense pièce commune, où la hi-fi était la meilleure de tout l'immeuble, probablement parce que Tony avait passé une partie de son temps à booster l'audio pour ses soirées. Et puis, il préférait ça plutôt que de rester dans sa chambre.

C'est de cette façon qu'il se retrouva assis sur un canapé qui devait sûrement valoir plus que tout ce qu'il possédait et qu'il lança son film. Un vieux classique, paraissait-il. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre comment ce genre de film pouvait avoir eu autant de succès, mais bon, il découvrirait bien en regardant, même s'il ne voyait pas comment une comédie musicale sous la pluie pouvait être si bien.

A son époque, il avait vu très peu de films parlants. Alors un film où les acteurs chantaient, il était assez curieux. Ce fut pile lorsqu'il lança le film que la porte d'ascenseur s'ouvrit derrière lui. Steve choisit alors de porter son attention sur le film, commençant d'une drôle de façon, alors qu'ailleurs dans la pièce, il entendait du verre tinter.

_Je ne vous propose pas à boire, je suppose ?

C'était les premiers mots qu'il échangeait avec Tony depuis leur dernière prise de becs.

_Non merci, j'ai ce qu'il me faut.

Il entendit par la suite les pas de Tony alors que la musique commençait, surprenant d'emblée Steve. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça commence de cette façon pour présenter les acteurs. Il entendit alors Tony rire. Steve crut qu'il se moquait de lui et allait répliquer sèchement quand Tony s'approcha du canapé et dit :

_Waow, excellent choix Capsicle ! Vous ne serez pas déçu.

Stark s'appuya alors sur l'accoudoir du canapé, opposé à Steve. Il tenait dans sa main un verre d'alcool, alors qu'il n'était même pas 15 heures. Stark était habillé en tenue d'affaires, il avait taillé sa barbe et s'était coiffé. Complètement différent de quand il était dans son atelier, avec des vêtements simples. Le seul trait commun était les immenses cernes sous ses yeux, très mal dissimulés derrière ses verres teintés. Il regardait le film avec une certaine concentration et Steve reporta alors son attention sur l'écran lorsque les dialogues commencèrent.

Il était absorbé dès le début. Déjà, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de comparer ça à son époque, mais aussi par le numéro de claquettes. C'était impressionnant. Et puis les décors, la musique, le jeu d'acteur. Steve était plus qu'émerveillé. Il ne détourna son attention du film que lorsque Tony finit par s'assoir pleinement sur le canapé, resté là pour regarder le film. Ils n'échangèrent aucuns mots, passant juste un bon moment à regarder une comédie musicale.

Steve appréciait vraiment la voix de l'actrice jouant Kathy, et même celle des autres acteurs. Leurs numéros de danse arrivaient à lui faire regretter d'avoir deux pieds gauches et de ne pas avoir appris à danser autre chose que le slow. La guerre avait fait qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps, et même si maintenant tout ça était derrière lui, il ne trouverait probablement pas de motivation pour apprendre. Un jour peut-être.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer devant ce film. Steve comprit à la fin pourquoi il avait eu autant de succès à l'époque et même après. C'était vraiment un bon moment qu'il avait passé et il n'aurait pas cru être si content de l'avoir vu. A côté de lui, Stark avait un léger sourire sur le visage.

_Alors, votre verdict ?demanda Stark en se levant.

Steve lui rendit son sourire.

_Il était vraiment superbe !

_Qui vous l'a conseillé ?

Le soldat prit un temps pour réfléchir.

_C'est Hill, je crois.

Tony élargit son sourire :

_Ah, je savais qu'elle avait un cœur en guimauve ! Elle vous salue d'ailleurs.

Il s'éloigna, retournant vers la cuisine pour y poser son verre. Steve se retourna vers lui, étonné :

_Vous lui avez parlé ?!

Stark nettoya son verre et se sécha les mains.

_Je l'ai vue aujourd'hui. J'avais un rendez-vous ce matin avec Fury.

Steve fronça les sourcils. L'ingénieur revint vers lui.

_Fury ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait ?

Quelque part, Steve espérait une sorte de réprimande. Mais Fury était mal placé pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit à Tony Stark. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un soit réellement capable de lui tenir tête.

_Rendez-vous d'affaires. Je ne travaille peut-être pas directement pour le SHIELD, mais je rends parfois quelques services à Fury et vice versa. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y retourne.

Steve fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas au courant de tout ça.

_Je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas Fury.

Stark haussa les épaules en allant vers l'ascenseur.

_Je ne l'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas et nous ne nous faisons pas confiance. Seulement, il a besoin de mes services et j'ai besoin de matériel qu'il peut me dégoter plus facilement. Echange de bons procédés.

Ce dont Stark parlait échappait à son entendement. Comment on pouvait travailler avec quelqu'un quand on ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Une collaboration devait se baser sur la confiance aussi, non ? Il vit alors Tony partir dans l'ascenseur, le laissant seul face à l'écran. D'un seul coup, regarder un film seul l'emballait beaucoup moins.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce soir-là, Steve n'avait pas envie de rester seul. Il en avait un peu marre et puis, depuis qu'il avait regardé un film avec Tony, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté, ça lui faisait une présence. Là, il n'y avait personne. Et il se détestait pour ça, mais il envisageait de descendre demander à Stark s'il voulait lui tenir compagnie.

Alors, après un temps de réflexion beaucoup trop long, il choisit de descendre à l'atelier. Comparé à la fois précédente, Steve voyait à travers les vitres que le laboratoire était mieux rangé, bien qu'à son avis, c'était toujours aussi bordélique. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se prépara à se faire agresser les oreilles par la musique. Ce qui n'arriva pas.

A la place Steve entendait des petits bruits électriques et vit de dos Tony, qui semblait chantonner un air très différent de ce qu'il écoutait à l'habituelle. Il tendit l'oreille, choisissant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le surprendre.

_ _-stormy clouds chase… everyone from the place…Come on with the rain I've a-_

Steve buta sur une pièce et Tony s'arrêta net, se retournant en enlevant son masque de protection et éteignant son chalumeau.

_Rogers ? Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

La gêne que Steve vit sur le visage de Tony le fit sourire. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur cette personne aussi narcissique, prétentieuse et égoïste. L'occasion était trop belle pour l'ignorer comme il l'aurait fait à l'habitude pour éviter un malaise. Il applaudit de manière théâtrale.

_Assez pour assister à vos incroyables talents de chanteur ! La prochaine prestation est pour quand ?

Le regard noir que lui lança Stark élargit encore plus le sourire de Steve. Stark allait peut-être lui en vouloir à mort, mais Steve ne regretterait pas son geste.

_Ah, la ferme. On ne peut pas être bon partout.

Steve fut étonné que Stark ne réplique pas de manière plus virulente. Le brun soupira de lassitude et posa son chalumeau.

_Bon, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour parler musique, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Rogers était d'humeur taquine. Vraiment. Pris dans sa lancée, il ne perdit pas son sourire lorsqu'il répondit :

_D'abord, savoir comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez les paroles ensuite, ça vous dirait une autre séance film ?

Tony haussa un sourcil, surpris. En même temps, Steve se surprenait lui-même en faisant cette demande, lui qui n'appréciait pas du tout l'ingénieur arrogant. Mais bon, il n'avait pas envie d'être seul et pour un film, Stark n'était pas dérangeant.

_Vous comptez regarder quoi ?

Steve hésita avant de répondre, sortant le papier sur lequel il avait noté la liste de films.

_Euh… Je pensais regarder « Le Grondement de la Montagne » ou « Les sept samouraïs ».

Stark sembla sérieusement réfléchir pendant un instant.

_Ça change complètement de la dernière fois avec « Chantons sous la pluie ». Vous les faites par année ?

Steve fut surpris que Stark devine si vite ses critères de visionnage. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas l'être autant, après tout, il suivait un conseil de Stark. Et puis, peut-être qu'il connaissait aussi les années de sortie de ces films.

_Je ne fais que commencer, je fais les classiques qu'on m'a recommandés des années 50. Enfin, ceux-là viennent de Jarvis.

Stark eut un sourire.

_Alors allons-y pour « Les sept samouraïs » !

Stark avait commandé de la pizza. Steve n'avait pas encore mangé et il avait accepté l'offre du milliardaire, soit un plateau repas devant le film. Tony l'avait prévenu, le film serait long et même s'il était culte, il n'avait pas plu à tout le monde. Alors Steve s'était préparé, se disant qu'il le jugerait après l'avoir vu.

Une fois le film lancé, ils restèrent silencieux, concentrés sur l'écran. Du moins, c'est ce que Steve crut. Il ne sut pas à quel moment Stark s'était endormi. Mais alors qu'ils approchaient de la fin, il avait vu que Tony dormait à poings fermés, mis KO par la fatigue. Steve ne comprenait pas son comportement. Est-ce que c'était vraiment plus efficace de travailler épuisé ? Il était certain que non, et pourtant Tony semblait continuer dans cette direction.

Lorsque le film fut fini, Steve éteignit la télévision et décida de ne pas réveiller Stark. D'abord hésitant, il descendit dans sa chambre et monta un plaid qu'il avait et le posa sur Stark pour éviter qu'il ait froid, puis il alla lui-même se coucher.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Tony se réveilla, le ciel ne montrait pas encore les premières lueurs du jour. Il se redressa, faisant tomber le plaid qu'il avait sur lui. Ah, il s'était endormi dans le salon commun. Il regarda le plaid noir dans ses mains, une chose qui n'était pas à lui et qu'il n'y avait pas dans le salon. Tiens, une chose qu'il devrait rajouter dans cette pièce beaucoup trop grande et froide.

Enfin, elle n'était pas réellement froide, puisqu'il y avait le chauffage, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment la qualifier de pièce. C'était plutôt les deux derniers étages ouverts de l'immeuble qui formaient une sorte de duplex. Il avait tendance à un peu exagérer sur les dimensions. Enfin, il avait prévu cet endroit pour faire de supers fêtes sans que personne ne se marche sur les pieds.

Secouant la tête pour penser à autre chose, il se leva et replia le plaid, qui devait probablement être à Rogers. Vu l'heure, le Captain devait encore dormir, alors il allait éviter d'aller toquer à sa porte pour le lui rendre. Et puis, de toute façon, il avait beaucoup à faire. Il avait toujours quelque chose à faire.

Il se leva en s'étirant et alla vers la cuisine pour se préparer du café. Une bonne dose de café puis il s'installa sur le comptoir.

_Jarvis, commande des couvertures pour le salon. Assortis à la déco, hein. Et plusieurs. Grand format. Prends-en 5 ou 6, ça peut toujours servir.

_ _Bien Monsieur._

Tony avait le pressentiment que cette tour ne resterait pas vide très longtemps, du moins, pas pour les derniers étages. Il savait que Fury avait pour projet d'agrandir l'équipe mais pour cela, il fallait trouver de bons candidats. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, avec tous les critères sélectifs de Fury, il n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait grand monde de choisi. Le devancer semblait être une idée.

Il but son café, sortant son Starkphone de sa poche pour y consulter ses divers messages, dont un de Rhodey qui disait qu'il allait passer d'ici quelques jours. Parfait. Lui qui voulait l'utiliser comme cobaye, ça tombait bien. Mais ça voulait dire aussi qu'il fallait que tout soit prêt.

Remplissant de nouveau sa tasse de café, il descendit par réflexe directement à son atelier, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il portait. Il passa donc par son espace privé, décidant par la même occasion de passer par la salle de bains.

Il retourna après ça dans son atelier : il avait encore pas mal de choses à faire avant les essayages sur Rhodey et d'autres projets sur le feu qu'il fallait qu'il avance. Zut. Il allait devoir revoir l'ordre de priorités sur tout ce qu'il faisait. Tony pesta intérieurement. Il y avait trop de choses, trop d'idées en tête et pas assez de temps ni de mains pour faire tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était malheureux qu'il n'existe qu'un seul exemplaire de lui-même et de son génie.

Entre énergie verte, nouvelles armures, nouveau prototype de sentinelles, contrats du SHIELD, contrats militaires,… Il avait tant à faire. Tony ne faisait plus rien dans l'armement, mais il aidait les militaires en se chargeant d'améliorer des équipements de soldats, dont les gilets pare-balles et leur matériel. Enfin, il était souvent consultant. Les nouvelles armures, c'était pour sa consommation personnelle et peut-être celle de collaborateurs. Et puis le reste… il voulait vraiment améliorer leur sécurité.

Une fois la musique lancée, Tony se lança dans son travail. D'abord, il devait s'occuper de War Machine. Le reste verrait après.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve ne se rendit compte qu'après un moment indéterminé qu'il fronçait les sourcils pendant qu'il dessinait. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait à quelque chose qui le contrariait. Stark. Il pensait à Stark. Cette personne qui arrivait à lui donner des maux de tête chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui.

Il reposa son crayon sur son carnet à dessins, reparti dans ses pensées. Il y avait encore de ça quelques jours, il avait regardé un film avec Stark. En fait, il avait même passé un moment agréable. Puis il avait repris son travail et le Tony renfermé et exécrable était réapparu. Peut-être que le Stark « passable » n'apparaissait que les jours de pleine lune.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Dire qu'en extérieur, tout le monde le prenait pour un playboy plein aux as qui ne faisait que brasser de l'argent et des conquêtes, le vrai personnage était juste un homme égocentrique et détestable au possible et qui passait son temps à travailler. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher cette dernière chose. Il se demandait comment il avait pu devenir comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas les motivations de Stark, mis à part grossir et flatter son égo, se baladant dans une armure rouge et or.

Il rangea son carnet et se décida à se rendre dans la salle commune pour prendre un café. Il tomba étonnamment sur Stark, qui avait visiblement eu la même idée que lui. Toujours en pantalon de jogging et portant un T-shirt du groupe Mötorhead, Stark consultait des données sur son écran, buvant tranquillement son café. Il ne remarqua Steve que lorsque celui-ci se prit une tasse de café.

_Oh, salut Cap'. Je vous croyais de sortie.

Steve se demanda ce qui avait pu lui faire penser ça.

_Eh bien, non. Je suis étonné de vous voir ici.

Tony agita sa tasse devant lui :

_Dum-E a ruiné la machine à café. Fallait que je fasse le plein.

Steve fronça les sourcils.

_Vous ne pouvez pas réparer la machine ?

Stark leva les yeux au ciel.

_Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que je construis des machines super-développées que je peux forcément réparer une machine à café !

Steve serra la mâchoire. Pourquoi fallait-il que Stark soit aussi irritant ? En face de lui, Stark afficha un grand sourire.

_Non, je vous fais marcher. J'aurais probablement pu si Dum-E ne lui avait pas vidé l'extincteur dessus.

Steve était consterné. Stark se fichait de lui ?

_ _Votre invité est arrivé Monsieur._

Le soldat sursauta à la voix de Jarvis et Tony afficha un grand sourire en posant sa tasse.

_Super ! Merci Jarvis, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Tony se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, un noir en veste en cuir en sortit, affichant un grand sourire en ouvrant les bras.

_Hey ! Viens par-là mon pote ! Comment tu vas ?

Tony le serra dans ses bras en souriant.

_La forme ! Alors, l'Afghanistan ?

_Ah, m'en parles pas, je suis content d'être rentré !

Steve s'avança vers eux pour se présenter. Quand l'invité le vit, il afficha un air ahuri.

_Oh merde Tony tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il serait là !

Tony haussa les épaules.

_En fait je savais pas. Mais bon, autant faire les présentations. Captain, Rhodey, Rhodey, Captain.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

_James Rhodes. Captain, je suis l'un de vos plus grands fans !

Le regard d'admiration qu'avait Rhodey ne trompait pas. Steve était un peu surpris.

_Steve Rogers. Merci, je suis flatté.

_J'ai tellement de cartes de vous ! Je pourrais vous les amener pour que vous me les signiez ? Oh mon dieu j'en reviens pas !

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

_On a compris, Rhodey.

Steve sourit, gêné, avant d'oser demander :

_Vous collectionnez des vignettes ?

Rhodey afficha un plus grand sourire :

_Mais oui, c'est resté à la mode super longtemps ! Avec Tony on les collectionnait toutes quand on était gamins ! On en avait des tonnes !

Steve haussa les sourcils de surprise et tourna la tête vers Stark, qui s'était soudainement éclipsé faire du café.

_Oh, je ne savais pas que ça avait eu tant de succès. Ni que Stark en faisait la collection.

_Vous rigolez ? C'était lui le plus grand fan ! Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

Le blond tombait carrément des nues. Stark, fan de lui ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Même là, il doutait vraiment de l'histoire. C'était une farce de la part de Tony ? En tout cas, l'homme en face de lui semblait convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Stark revint avec deux tasses de café remplies et en tendit une à Rhodey.

_Bon, fini les enfantillages, au boulot maintenant !

Rogers vit Tony pousser Rhodey vers l'ascenseur.

_Vous étiez fan de Captain America étant enfant ?

_Ouai, et du Père Noël aussi.

Tony avait répondu de manière assez sèche. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur, laissant alors Steve seul.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve était resté tout le reste de l'après-midi, encore secoué parce qu'il avait appris de la part de Rhodey. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme-là, n'en avait que vaguement entendu parler par Pepper et sa relation avec Tony indiquait qu'ils étaient amis depuis très longtemps. Depuis gamins. Comme lui l'avait été avec Bucky.

Alors, en apprenant la nouvelle, Steve avait été encore plus curieux sur Stark. Jamais il n'avait eu à son égard un comportement admiratif, ni sympathique en fait. Si Stark était toujours fan de lui, il cachait bien son jeu. En fait, c'était une chose impossible. Stark et lui ne pouvaient pas se supporter et dès leur première rencontre, il y avait eu de l'animosité entre eux.

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose, dans la vie de Stark, pour qu'il change à ce point d'opinion sur lui. Ou peut-être que Steve l'avait déçu, d'une quelconque façon . Il savait que beaucoup de fans étaient déçus lorsqu'ils rencontraient en vrai leur idole, peut-être que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé avec Stark. Ou peut-être que Stark avait changé d'avis parce qu'il était Stark.

L'ingénieur était un véritable mystère pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Peut-être qu'en discutant un peu avec Rhodey, il le comprendrait mieux. Et de cette façon, si leur relation s'améliorait, leur cohésion de groupe ne pouvait qu'en bénéficier. Et puis, il retirait à ça un facteur de stress pour l'équipe, notamment pour Bruce. Décidé, Steve rangea ses affaires et attendit patiemment le retour des deux hommes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rhodey revint en début de soirée, seul, au grand étonnement de Steve. L'homme affichait un sourire radieux, se dirigeant vers le bar alors que Steve lisait sur l'une des banquettes. Il leva la tête de son livre et se tourna vers lui :

_Stark n'est pas avec vous ?

Rhodey se mit à rire alors qu'il devait probablement se servir à boire.

_Tony n'a pas dû se rendre compte que j'étais parti depuis une heure déjà. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

Steve posa son livre et se leva pour rejoindre Rhodey au bar.

_Non merci, je ne bois pas.

_Vous êtes trop parfait, Captain !dit l'autre dans un sourire.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à prendre le commentaire comme un compliment. Puis il vit Rhodey contourner le bar avec son verre, qui contenait visiblement un jus de fruits.

_Vous ne buvez pas non plus ?

_Oh, on a fêté un peu trop notre retour au bercail avec les gars. Je conserve un peu mon foie, il n'est pas aussi résistant que celui de Tony ! Et puis, ma permission n'est que de quelques jours.

Militaire. Steve avait mis dans le mille quand Stark avait évoqué l'Irak.

_Vous faites partie de quel corps ?

_Air Force, répondit le soldat avec un grand sourire. Je suis pilote, mais là je fais plutôt un job d'instructeur.

Steve hocha la tête avec un profond respect pour le soldat. Il admirait toujours ceux qui se battaient pour leur nation et quelque part, ne plus faire partie de l'armée lui manquait un peu, pour l'esprit de camaraderie et le sens du devoir qui les liait.

Alors qu'il s'égarait un peu dans ses vieux souvenirs, Rhodey sortit de sa poche une petite boîte métallique et en sortit de petites cartes assez vieilles et usées, que Steve pensait reconnaître.

_Je suis vraiment désolé d'insister autant mais… je suis tellement fan de vous !

Devant un regard aussi brillant que celui de Rhodes, Steve se sentit incapable de refuser. Gêné par la situation, il prit le stylo que lui tendait le militaire avec hésitation, puis il se mit à signer les cartes. Il pouvait alors voir des dizaines de poses de lui, qui avaient dues être prises lors des multiples shootings photos qu'il avait faits à l'époque. Peggy, Jarvis et Howard avaient été souvent avec lui. Puis il repensa à Stark fils.

_Comment vous avez rencontré Tony ?

Rhodey but quelques gorgées de son jus avant de répondre :

_Tony et moi on habitait dans le même quartier et on fréquentait la même école. Il était le gamin toujours en retrait, parce que c'était un gosse de riche. Je suis le seul qui ait osé l'approcher sans vouloir le frapper.

Steve avait un peu de peine pour Stark. Ça lui rappelait ses souvenirs à lui, ce qu'il avait vécu comme mauvais traitements. Mais il n'avait pas pu échapper à son école. Tony lui, aurait facilement pu.

_Pourquoi il n'a pas changé d'école ?

Rhodey plissa un court instant les yeux.

_Parce qu'il était tout seul. Alors, des fois il venait à la maison. Ma mère l'a toujours accueilli à bras ouverts. Ça lui faisait de la peine de voir un gamin si démuni.

_Je croyais que Stark Industries s'était bâtie sur le travail d'Howard ?

Rhodey se mit à rire.

_Il y a une différence entre être riche d'argent et riche de cœur, Captain !

Steve était d'accord avec Rhodey, mais… qu'avait fait Howard ? Il le connaissait, cet homme avec du cœur, il était passionné, gentil… Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami n'avait pas été présent pour sa famille. Puis Rhodey soupira.

_Enfin, j'en ai trop dit. J'espère juste qu'il arrêtera de jouer au con.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, avant d'entendre la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir.

_J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent les enfants !

Ils entendirent Tony aller vers la partie cuisine, avant de s'arrêter, puis de venir vers eux.

_Vous pouvez répondre quand même, je serais passé pour un sacré con si y'avait eu personne !se plaignit-il.

_Tu ES un sacré con Tony !répliqua Rhodey en souriant.

Tony passa derrière le bar et se servit un verre d'alcool.

_Ouai et je t'emmerde. Tu m'as laissé tout seul, alors que c'est pour toi que je taffe !

Steve fronça les sourcils.

_Je t'ai laissé tout seul parce que selon mon meilleur ami que tu es, j'aurais dû emmener l'hawaïenne transexuelle à la Bar Mitzvah de son chien mardi dernier.

Steve sentait qu'il perdait le fil de l'histoire.

_Une hawaïenne transexuelle ?s'étonna Tony.

_C'était pour vérifier que tu m'écoutais vraiment pas. Au moins, l'histoire aura fait rire Pepper !

_Pepper est passée ?

_Ouai, et je suis même parti avec elle, comme tu ne semblais pas avoir besoin de moi.

Tony hocha la tête, un air pensif sur le visage. Steve essaya d'obtenir plus d'informations, se sentant assez mis à l'écart.

_Vous travaillez sur quoi ?demanda-t-il. Sauf si c'est confidentiel.

Rhodey secoua la tête en souriant alors que Tony saisissait une serviette en papier et prenait le stylo de son ami.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment confidentiel. Tony honore juste son contrat avec l'armée. Il nous doit une armure comme la sienne. C'était une négociation assez difficile.

Steve voyait très bien pourquoi l'armée voulait s'approprier un tel équipement.

_Vous en vouliez plus ?

Rhodey haussa les épaules, fautif.

_Vous avez vu ce que le Iron Man peut faire tout seul ? Imaginez un escadron d'hommes comme ça. Nos conflits seraient bien plus vite résolus. Seulement, Monsieur Stark est devenu un saint depuis son retour ! Au début, il était totalement opposé à nous faire des armures.

Steve jeta un œil à Tony, qui semblait griffonner des formules mathématiques sur la serviette.

_Mais il a finalement accepté, conclut-il.

_Oui, après trois jours entiers de négociation. Disons que personne ne serait parti de la pièce s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'entente. Ils seraient tous devenus fous si Tony n'était pas arrivé au bout de sa patience : il déteste perdre son temps. Il a finalement accepté de faire une armure pour nous à la condition que je sois son pilote.

Tony pouffa et commenta, sans lever les yeux de sa serviette :

_J'ai cédé surtout parce que je ne voulais pas aller en taule, mais j'ai plutôt gagné au change. J'avais déjà une armure pour toi sur le feu.

Rhodey afficha un regard ahuri.

_Sérieux ?! Ne me dis pas que tu parles de…

_War Machine, ouai. Mais l'armée devra se contenter de ton… « Iron Patriot ». Quel nom de merde.

Rhodey leva les yeux au ciel au dernier commentaire, alors que Stark se servait un autre verre.

_Et pourquoi ne pas avoir refusé, tout simplement ?demanda Steve.

Tony secoua la tête :

_Vous êtes bien naïf, Captain. Colonel, à vous l'explication.

L'intéressé donna un coup de coude amical à Tony avant de répondre à Steve :

_Et bien, tout simplement parce qu'en Amérique, on ne fréquente pas notre espace aérien comme on veut. L'armée pouvait soit décider de l'emprisonner, soit ordonner sa destruction en plein vol. Difficile d'être Iron Man avec l'armée de l'air dans les 6 heures.

Steve n'y avait jamais pensé. Il avait toujours cru que Tony était dans son droit, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, cela paraissait logique.

_Tu essaieras de faire attention à ne pas l'abîmer, indiqua Tony.

Rhodey fronça les sourcils, même s'il gardait son sourire.

_Allons, si je la raye un peu ou perds deux-trois vis tu règleras ça !

Son ami lui adressa un grand sourire mesquin.

_Bien sûr ! Contre rémunération ! Fais gaffe, si elle est bousillée je ne ferais rien pour toi !

Steve ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir en grand ses yeux : Stark allait faire payer son ami ?! Rhodey fut lui aussi choqué :

_Quoi ?! Tu leur fais du matos hyper sophistiqué pour les Avengers et pour ton meilleur ami tu le fais payer ?!

Steve se sentit un peu coupable : il était vrai qu'il profitait de la richesse de Stark, en vivant chez lui sans même payer de loyer, et que Stark était leur fournisseur en matériel et équipement High-Tech.

_Toute autre intervention que je devrais faire sur le Iron Patriot une fois livré se fera contre rémunération, et ça coutera cher à tes patrons !

Rhodey plissa les yeux :

_Tu fais ça rien que pour les faire casquer encore plus ! Tu sais que l'armée ne dispose pas d'un si grand budget ?

Steve se fit la remarque que si c'était réellement le cas, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changées depuis son époque, avant que la guerre n'éclate. S'ils avaient été actuellement en temps de guerre, il était toutefois certain que Stark fils n'aurait pas pu agir de cette façon.

_Et bien, ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ne lisent pas les petites lignes dans les contrats.

Le Colonel haussa les épaules.

_L'armée trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour faire les réparations.

Steve put voir pour la première fois le sourire de requin de Tony lorsqu'il se pencha vers Rhodey en disant plus bas :

_L'armure est sous le brevet d'Anthony. Edward. Stark. Toute intervention extérieure sur cette armure devra passer par moi ou avoir mon aval. Mes avocats sont meilleurs que ceux de l'Etat et mon génie meilleur que les autres ingénieurs que vous pourrez dénicher. Essayez donc de la modifier ou la réparer sans moi.

Steve devait l'avouer, il était impressionné par la ruse de Stark. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à tout ça s'il avait dû céder quelque chose à l'armée. En fait, il n'était même pas certain qu'il s'était bien protégé lui-même, avec tous les contrats qu'il avait signés. Rhodey se mit alors à rire en secouant la tête.

_Putain mec, tu nous refiles une armure jetable en gros !

Stark afficha un air vexé :

_Jetable ?! Tu qualifies mes armures de _jetables_ ?! L'Iron Patriot l'aurait probablement été si ça n'avait pas été toi le pilote !

Tony termina son verre d'alcool d'une traite et leur tourna le dos, une expression énervée sur le visage.

_Non mais _jetable_ , carrément !marmonna-t-il.

Alors qu'il arrivait du côté de la cuisine, il contourna l'îlot central pour aller vers les placards. Steve regarda Rhodey, qui restait souriant alors qu'il venait de vexer Tony. L'ancien soldat se sentit très mal à l'aise. Stark se tourna alors vers eux, menaçant de loin Rhodey avec un dépliant :

_Si ça avait été jetable, je t'aurais mis Dum-E comme co-pilote !

Steve fronça les sourcils alors que Tony et Rhodey explosèrent de rire. Le milliardaire revint vers eux et tendit le dépliant à Steve.

_Désolé, je m'imaginais ce que ça pouvait donner. Chinois ça vous dit ?

Stark tendit à Steve le dépliant du menu d'un restaurant chinois, qui faisait visiblement la livraison. Steve se sentit un peu gêné.

_Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster, vous avez peut-être-

Il fut interrompu par une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Tony.

_Allons, Cap'. Vous ne dérangez personne, et certainement pas Rhodey. S'il n'était pas noir il serait déjà rouge comme une tomate.

Steve tourna la tête vers le Colonel, qui détourna la tête, visiblement très gêné. Steve hésita tout de même et Stark le remarqua. Il rajouta :

_Et puis, vous n'allez pas manger seul. Vous êtes chez vous et il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui manger. Bruce et Nat sont sortis.

Steve haussa un sourcil. Nat lui en avait vaguement parlé la veille. Comment Stark pouvait être au courant ?! Il les espionnait ?

_Comment vous le savez ?demanda Steve, peut-être un peu trop froidement.

Tony leva les mains en signe de bonne foi, son Starkphone dans une main :

_Doucement Capsicle ! Je le sais parce que Bruce panique.

Il afficha un rictus sadique et agita son Starkphone. Il était vrai que si Tony était proche de quelqu'un de l'équipe, c'était bien Bruce. Quand ils discutaient, c'était comme s'ils appartenaient tous les deux à un autre monde, parlant une langue que le commun des mortels ne comprenait pas. Steve finit par lui sourire et céda à son offre.

Après avoir passé leur commande, ils se déplacèrent dans la partie salon de la grande pièce commune et ils s'installèrent dans les canapés. Rhodey changea de sujet et en attendant leurs plats, ils discutèrent du mobilier, de la nouvelle décoration de l'étage et de ce que le militaire avait prévu de faire chez lui. C'était un sujet qui ne passionnait pas Steve, mais au moins il pouvait participer plus activement à la conversation.

Steve eut le réel plaisir de découvrir Rhodey, un homme amusant qui savait parler de tout et rire de tout et qui était une personne avec qui il était très agréable de discuter. En sa présence, Stark lui semblait aussi plus détendu et plus appréciable, même s'il lançait toujours des piques de temps à autre ou avait des remarques déplacées.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stark. Il souriait légèrement, écoutant une anecdote militaire que racontait Rhodey. En temps normal, Steve aurait suivi attentivement son récit, mais le mystère que représentait Stark, dans son comportement, ses réactions le fascinait beaucoup plus. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à le cerner.

_-et vous Cap ? C'était comment les missions de votre époque ?

Steve revint parmi eux et se sentit bête de ne pas avoir écouté. Il inspira un grand coup avant de répondre.

_Particulières. Parfois, je devais juste faire de la propagande pour la guerre, parfois c'était des missions… plus dangereuses. J'avais ma petite équipe, avant le crash. Ça fonctionnait bien.

_Captain America, le chasseur de nazis !s'exclama Rhodey en riant. C'était une unité militaire de combien de personnes ?

Steve secoua négativement la tête.

_Nous n'étions pas vraiment… une unité militaire. En fait, il y avait une partie militaire et une partie scientifique. On était un peu une cellule… _spéciale_. Les scientifiques étaient pour la plupart des civils, dont Howard Stark.

Rhodey hocha la tête et Tony se bascula sur l'arrière du canapé.

_Mince, ça devait être un projet top secret votre truc !

Steve afficha un sourire alors que Stark fils soupira.

_Ouai, ils sont à l'origine du SHIELD, indiqua-t-il avec dégoût.

_Arrête, Tony. Le travail qu'ils ont accompli était remarquable, tu ne peux pas nier ça, répondit Rhodes.

Le blond crut bon d'approuver :

_Votre père était très investi. Sans lui, beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui, et nous n'aurions peut-être pas gagné la guerre.

Tony lui lança un regard noir et se leva.

_On aurait gagné la guerre, mais peut-être pas en 45, répliqua-t-il sur un ton agressif.

Il se leva et ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il allait vers l'ascenseur récupérant au passage sa serviette sur le bar.

_J'ai encore du boulot.

Steve et Rhodey le regardèrent partir, avant que le blond ne finisse par briser le silence.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit de cette façon ?

Rhodey afficha une moue peinée.

_Les rapports entre Tony et son père n'ont jamais été… très simples. Sans vouloir vous vexer Cap', mais si quelqu'un doit vous parler de ça c'est Tony.

Steve comprenait. Il se demandait simplement ce que Tony pouvait reprocher à son père. Son absence, visiblement. Mais il était convaincu qu'il y avait autre chose.

_Alors, est-ce que vous pouvez me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé après mon crash ?

Rhodey fit de nouveau la moue.

_J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous être très utile. La plupart des informations ont été classées confidentielles. Toutes, en fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'agent Carter a continué ses missions avec l'aide d'Howard et de Jarvis.

Steve tiqua sur le dernier nom.

_Jarvis ?!

Rhodey hocha la tête.

_Un anglais. Il était le majordome des Stark, un chic type qui veillait toujours sur Tony. Je l'ai rencontré quelques fois seulement. Tony m'avait dit qu'avant il assistait l'agent Carter et Howard.

Le blond hocha la tête. En une soirée, il en avait appris énormément sur Stark, et il se posait encore plus de questions.

_Comment Tony a eu ses infos ?

Le Colonel afficha un rictus.

_C'est Tony. Il a sûrement piraté les fichiers de l'armée.

_Ce n'est pas illégal de faire ça ?

Rhodes lâcha un rire.

_Comme disait Tony au lycée, « pas vu, pas pris » ! Enfin, je vais m'arrêter là avant de faire une boulette. Et puis, je suis un crevé, je mets plus de temps à me remettre d'une grosse fête !

Rhodey se leva en débarrassant la table et Steve le suivit dans ses mouvements. En quelques secondes, tout était débarrassé et nettoyé. Ils montèrent alors ensemble dans l'ascenseur, Steve n'ayant plus aucune raison de rester au dernier étage.

_Ça a été un réel plaisir de discuter avec vous, Capitaine Rogers.

Le sourire qu'affichait Rhodey était plus que sincère. C'était contagieux.

_Un plaisir partagé, mon Colonel.

Rhodey eut un petit rire gêné, qui fit rire Steve à son tour alors qu'il arrivait à son étage. En tout cas, il avait passé une très bonne soirée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Je sais pas ce qui me freine. Enfin si, je sais mais… Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à être serein et profiter pleinement de l'instant quand je sais que l'autre peut surgir à n'importe quel moment ?!

Tony ferma les yeux un court instant et posa son fer à souder.

_On en a déjà parlé, Bruce. Si tu as constamment peur que le Hulk prenne le contrôle, tu ne pourras rien faire de ta vie. Tu es son prisonnier autant qu'il est le tien.

Bruce retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez.

_Oui, je sais, j'en ai conscience. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Tony ferma un instant les yeux. Il avait mal au crâne et il manquait de café. Il allait démonter en pièces Dum-E pour l'avoir privé de café à cet étage. Il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler un fond de pensées assez constructives pour répondre correctement à Bruce. Être socialement adapté lui demandait plus d'efforts de concentration que souder des circuits imprimés.

_Tu manques de confiance en toi, et de confiance en lui.

Bruce fit de grands gestes avec ses bras.

_Evidemment que je n'ai pas confiance ! Je pourrais perdre le contrôle et il pourrait blesser quelqu'un, ou même blesser Nat ! J'ai déjà failli le faire à plusieurs reprises !

Tony leva la tête vers lui. Y'avait beaucoup trop de lumière dans son labo.

_Jarvis, baisse la luminosité de 30%. Bruce, les fois où c'est arrivé Nat était une potentielle menace pour vous et tes rapports avec Hulk n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Bruce soupira alors que le niveau de lumière baissait.

_Oui je sais, mais il y a toujours un risque qu'il blesse les autres.

Tony savait que son ami n'avait clairement pas confiance. Il fallait qu'il argumente bien. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait cette conversation si tôt dans la journée ?!

_Jarvis, affiche-moi les fichiers vidéo du Hulk à New York lors de l'invasion des Chitauri.

Des écrans projetés s'affichèrent devant lui, montrant les images. Tony en sélectionna plusieurs, montrant le Hulk en action. Il les regarda attentivement, avant de se tourner vers Bruce.

_Moi je pense que Hulk n'est pas aussi monstrueux que tu ne le penses. Je pense qu'il a un bon fond. Il n'a blessé personne à New York, que je sache.

Il laissa le temps à Bruce de regarder les différentes vidéos, avant de les balayer d'un geste de la main pour les faire disparaître.

_Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a sauvé la vie ?

Tony haussa les épaules.

_Possible. Je sais pas, quand on le regarde bien, il n'est pas si méchant. Je pense que Nat a vu ça aussi. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que Hulk est un gros ours en peluche, mais je ne dirais pas non plus qu'il est une brute sanguinaire. Tu devrais te fier plus à lui, et il se fiera plus à toi.

Il y eut un instant de silence où Bruce réfléchissait. Tony hésita à reprendre la soudure, puis décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il arrête de travailler et qu'il fasse une pause.

_Merci, Tony.

L'ingénieur haussa les épaules.

_J'ai rien fait. Je te donne juste mon avis.

Bruce lui sourit.

_Un avis qui paraît bien plus éclairé alors que tu es ivre.

Tony secoua négativement la tête.

_Je ne suis pas ivre. Je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de dégriser. Tu es arrivé trop tôt.

Bruce remit ses lunettes et croisa les bras, un air sévère sur le visage.

_Il est onze heures du matin.

_Ma nuit n'était pas assez longue.

Le biologiste s'avança vers lui. Tony savait ce qu'il allait lui dire.

_Tu as un problème, Tony.

_Je sais.

Comme à chaque fois que le sujet était évoqué, il répondait par réflexe sur un ton sec. Très sec. Il soupira et finit par se lever de sa chaise.

_Désolé, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Tony quitta son propre laboratoire, laissant Bruce derrière lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve regarda le fond de sa tasse d'un air pensif. Sa conversation de la veille avait été vraiment instructive à propos de Tony, même si ça ne l'aidait pas à bien le cerner. Mais ça lui avait donné envie d'en savoir un peu plus, sur ce qui était arrivé à son ami Howard. Sans lui, Steve n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu devenir. Il n'aurait probablement jamais fait partie de l'armée. Alors, il avait eu envie de savoir ce qu'il était devenu, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir demander à son fils.

_Steve ?

Il releva la tête vers Sharon, qui attendait visiblement une réponse de sa part.

_Pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

Sharon lui adressa un sourire :

_Je vois bien. Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ? J'attendais votre appel depuis un moment, mais je dois avouer que vous aviez l'air pressé dans votre message.

Steve se sentit rougir. Il jeta un regard autour d'eux avant de répondre. Il avait envoyé le matin même un message à Sharon pour l'inviter à boire un café.

_En fait, ce n'était pas si pressant que ça, désolé… J'ai besoin de vos connaissances.

Sharon sourit à nouveau, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande quelque chose.

_Je me doutais que ce n'était pas simplement pour boire un café. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Le blond se gratta la nuque, extrêmement gêné.

_C'est… au sujet de Stark. Howard, Stark.

L'agent du SHIELD en face de lui fronça les sourcils.

_Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Simplement que sa femme et lui sont morts en 91 dans un accident de voiture. Ma tante Peggy était présente à leur enterrement.

Steve sentit son cœur se serrer. Il espérait que l'accident leur fut fatal, et leur mort rapide. Howard ne méritait pas une mort pareille. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors, où le vent froid soufflait sur la ville. Il aurait tellement aimé revoir Howard une dernière fois. Même ridé et sénile, il aurait aimé pouvoir le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il retourna la tête vers la blonde, chassant son malaise.

_Merci Sharon.

Elle hocha la tête à l'instant même où son téléphone sonna. Elle consulta l'écran avant de se lever.

_Désolée, je dois y aller. On remet ça à une autre fois ?

Steve lui adressa un sourire.

_Avec plaisir.

Elle enfila rapidement son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants et se baissa pour embrasser Steve sur la joue. Ce dernier se raidit à son contact, surpris.

_Si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous devriez demander à Stark.

Elle lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil avant de filer.

Steve la regarda partir par la fenêtre. Est-ce qu'il devait tenter de parler à Stark ? Ou est-ce qu'il devait continuer de creuser pour savoir ? Est-ce qu'il devait demander à Jarvis ? Jarvis, cette Intelligence Artificielle qui avait le même nom que l'ancien majordome des Stark ? Et lui, que lui était-il arrivé ?

En fait, Steve se demandait comment avait pu être l'enfance de Stark. Le tableau que lui avait rapidement peint Rhodey lui indiquait qu'il avait été un garçon solitaire et maltraité par les autres. C'était ça qui avait fait de Tony une personne aussi détestable ?

Steve se décida alors à payer et rentrer alors que dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il était déterminé à découvrir ce qu'il avait manqué et à mieux percer le mystère qu'était Anthony Stark. Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'il rentre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony remonta à l'étage de la salle commune, légèrement irrité. Il avait fallu qu'il dorme quelques heures pour que le monde se décide à le foutre en rogne. L'appel du général sur le projet d'Iron Patriot l'avait plus qu'énervé : Tony détestait s'entretenir avec eux, il détestait encore plus se faire remonter les bretelles par quelqu'un de stupide et il détestait encore plus qu'on se permette de le joindre directement pour affaires sans passer par Pepper.

En fait, il n'était pas légèrement irrité, il était foutrement en colère. En plus de ça, Pepper avait accepté une invitation à un Congrès sur les nouvelles énergies à Chicago et il devait maintenant se préparer à y intervenir. Il avait l'habitude de faire des conférences, mais la date ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il était convaincu que Pepper avait fait exprès. Et par-dessus le marché, elle avait interdit à Jarvis de lui commander une nouvelle machine à café.

Putain de machine à café de merde. Tout ça parce que la rouquine qui lui servait de bras droit espérait que ça le fasse sortir de son labo. C'était le cas. Mais du café, il pouvait tout aussi bien s'en faire dans sa chambre, dans les laboratoires des autres niveaux aussi ! Il pouvait aussi déplacer une machine ! Et c'est ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé à faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'y en avait plus. PLUS DU TOUT.

Le vide complet. Il ne s'en était jamais aperçu. Probablement parce que les endroits où il en buvait le plus, c'était dans son atelier principal et à l'étage commun. Même Banner n'avait pas de machine à café ! Enfin, vu sa condition, c'était peut-être mieux. Sur le moment, Tony n'y avait pas pensé. Il s'était peut-être un peu trop emballé. Mais il n'avait plus de café.

_Putain, j'vais désosser Dum-E, se dit-il à voix haute.

Il activa la machine devant lui et se prépara deux grandes tasses, qu'il remplit jusqu'à ras bord. En fait, il s'en servit même un troisième, qu'il descendit d'une traite pour se redonner du peps et se calmer. Bordel, et dire qu'il avait autorisé Jarvis à prendre ses propres décisions quand il s'agissait de lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se laisse convaincre si facilement par les arguments de Pepper ?! En fait, s'il voulait une machine à café, il n'avait qu'à sortir s'en acheter une autre lui-même !

Avec cette idée en tête, il repartit vers l'ascenseur, ses deux grandes tasses fumantes dans les mains. Ou alors, il pouvait en monter une, ça ne devait pas être sorcier, mais ça prendrait du temps. C'était peut-être mieux de s'en acheter une autre en magasin. S'il se faisait livrer, Jarvis trouverait un moyen de l'annuler. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il cède la gestion de ses comptes à une IA ?! Parce qu'il avait trop de boulot, et seulement deux mains. Rah ! Il fallait qu'il se remette au boulot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve monta au dernier étage après avoir terminé de s'entraîner. Il avait fait une petite séance avec Natasha et après avoir terminé, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se retrouver en haut pour dîner. Clint ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, rentrant visiblement d'une mission d'escorte. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose selon lui, mais Steve remarqua bien qu'il était tout de même fatigué.

Ce fût lui cette fois, qui se chargea de préparer le dîner. Natasha l'avait informé que Bruce viendrait probablement les rejoindre et, hésitant un peu, Steve prépara une plus grosse quantité si jamais le milliardaire qui avait créé les lieux se joindrait à eux.

Il prépara donc un sauté de bœuf aux légumes, suivant minutieusement la recette alors que Clint et Nat discutaient avec lui, assis à l'îlot central de la partie cuisine. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Clint. Ce dernier ne venait pas souvent à la Tour, mais c'était un réel plaisir de l'avoir. Il animait à sa façon l'équipe et détendait l'atmosphère avec ses blagues.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de préparer le dîner, Nat envoya un message à Bruce pour qu'il les rejoigne. Ce dernier mit plusieurs minutes à venir et lorsqu'il apparut, il eut une expression bizarre sur le visage.

_Surtout, si Tony vient, ne lui parlez pas du tout ! (Il jeta un coup d'œil aux assiettes) Waow Captain, ça à l'air super bon !

Bruce s'installa et ils commencèrent à manger.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?demanda Clint.

_Il manque de café.

Steve ne trouva pas le problème si grave. Pourquoi ça alarmait autant Bruce ?

_Il n'a qu'à s'en refaire ?répondit Natasha. En quoi c'est un problème ?

Bruce esquissa un sourire.

_Tony a probablement une gueule de bois, pas grand-chose de consistant dans l'estomac et il n'a dormi que quelques heures ce midi. Et Dum-E lui a rectifié sa machine à café dans son atelier.

Steve se souvenait d'avoir entendu Tony le mentionner. Il comprenait son besoin de café, mais le problème pouvait être réglé facilement.

_Dummy ?demanda Clint. C'est qui ?

Bruce se mit à rire.

_Oh, tu l'as probablement déjà vu. C'est un petit robot haut comme ça (il indiqua la taille avec sa main) avec un bras mécanique. Il porte plutôt bien son nom.

_Tony donne des noms à ses robots ?

_Seulement ses deux assistants. Ça fait un peu un jeu de mots. Dum-E, pour le bras mécanique et U pour celui à la caméra.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

_Et sinon, pourquoi il ne va pas à d'autres étages ?demanda Clint.

Il eut sa réponse à l'instant même où ils entendirent la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Stark déboula vers eux assez furax, sans même les saluer. Il activa directement la machine à café.

Dans le plus profond des silences, ils le regardèrent tous faire sans l'interrompre alors qu'ils étaient à moins de deux mètres de lui. Tony sembla ne pas quitter la machine à café du regard, mais il marmonna quelque chose à propos de son robot. Steve remarqua ses muscles crispés sous son débardeur. Puis il vit qu'il se faisait une deuxième tasse.

Ils se jetèrent tous un regard surpris. Ce gars était un gouffre à caféine. Pas étonnant qu'il dorme peu, il devait être excité comme une puce lorsqu'il travaillait. Sur le moment, Steve eut un peu mal au cœur de le voir comme ça. Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais ça lui faisait cet effet.

Puis Tony repartit avec ses deux tasses aussi vite qu'il était venu. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent, ils se tournèrent tous vers Bruce.

_Alors, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il était même désespéré au point de venir en chercher dans mes labos. Hulk + café + boulot ça ne fait pas bon ménage. En fait, ça fait un moment que Pepper a viré toutes les machines à café des ateliers de Tony. Ça a été redistribué dans les étages inférieurs. « Cadeaux du patron ».

Clint jeta un coup d'œil vers les ascenseurs, pensif. Steve était perturbé.

_Je crois que c'est l'une des histoires les plus bizarres que j'ai entendues, exposa-t-il.

Clint et Natasha hochèrent la tête. Bruce se mit à rire.

_Bienvenu dans le monde étrange de Tony Stark.

Steve repensa à cette scène toute la soirée. En fait, ça l'embêtait réellement de voir Stark comme ça. L'ingénieur n'était pas revenu de toute la soirée et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas mangé, ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Stark et lui ne s'appréciaient pourtant pas. Mais ça l'embêtait de vivre sous le même toit que quelqu'un qui avait aussi peu d'hygiène de vie. Stark ne faisait visiblement pas attention à sa santé et ne savait pas être assez responsable pour ça.

Il devrait pourtant juste parler avec lui, et non pas jouer à la babysitter. Mais il avait conscience de l'importance des travaux de Stark, et quelque part, il se disait que Stark subissait une forte pression au niveau des responsabilités qu'il avait. Aussi, il trouva ça normal de se trouver devant le sas de son atelier, une assiette de son sauté dans les mains.

Il entra dans le laboratoire, l'accès lui étant visiblement toujours permis. Il navigua dans la pièce et remarqua du coin de l'œil les robots qu'avaient évoqués Bruce. Maintenant qu'il les repérait visuellement, ce serait plus facile pour lui de suivre une conversation sur eux à l'avenir.

Cette fois, il trouva Stark sur une autre table. C'est quand il ouvrit la bouche qu'il remarqua l'absence de musique.

_Stark, je vous ai apporté une assiette.

Stark ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner alors qu'il arrivait. Ça l'énervait, quand il ignorait tout le monde de cette façon. Il posa l'assiette devant l'ingénieur et posa une main sur son épaule.

_Stark, je-

Il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte qu'il dormait. Stark, la tête appuyée sur un bras, c'était littéralement écroulé de fatigue. Steve se décida à le réveiller. Il secoua légèrement son épaule, mais l'ingénieur n'eut aucune réaction. Il le bougea plus fermement.

_Stark, hey, réveillez-vous.

Il le secoua un peu trop. Le poids mort qu'il était perdit sa position et Steve eut tout juste le réflexe de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Il se retrouva alors avec Stark, totalement endormi dans ses bras.

_Dans quelle galère je me suis mis…

Vu son état, autant aller le coucher. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Mais cette pièce ne contenait rien, et il n'allait pas non plus le monter à l'étage commun. Il quitta l'atelier avec lui dans les bras et monta dans l'ascenseur.

_Jarvis, Tony dort, il y a un moyen pour que je puisse l'amener dans son lit ?

_ _Je vous monte à son étage, Monsieur Rogers._

Par réflexe, Steve leva les yeux en l'air pour répondre à Jarvis.

_Merci.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'appartement de privé de Tony. Steve fut impressionné. La décoration était très chouette, il y avait des tableaux, des vases décoratifs un peu partout et des couleurs. Totalement différent de son étage à lui.

S'aventurant dans l'immense espace, il se perdit en pensant conduire Stark à une chambre : il trouva un dressing entier à la place avec une armure Mark III ou IV, il ne savait pas vraiment les différencier. Un ancien modèle. Ou un récent. Il ne savait pas vraiment en fait.

Il retraversa le grand salon pour atteindre la chambre avec salle de bains. Il déposa Stark sur son lit, ouvrit les draps, lui retira ses chaussures et décida que Tony se débrouillerait pour se déshabiller dans la nuit : il n'allait quand même pas le faire à sa place !

Une fois Stark couché, Steve allait partir. Mais il trouva la chambre étonnamment vide de décoration. C'était étrange, Tony était installé depuis plus longtemps que lui et il possédait bien plus de biens. Mais il n'y avait rien de personnel.

Il sortit et fit le tour du grand salon. En fait, la décoration était totalement impersonnelle. Pas de photos, d'objets lui appartenant qui trainaient, tout était impeccablement rangé. Comme si rien n'était déplacé. Comme si personne n'y vivait.

Chassant cette pensée de son esprit, Steve décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il quitta les appartements de Tony et se rendit directement au sien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Encore une fois, ses pensées étaient tournées vers la famille Stark et ça l'énervait de faire une fixette dessus. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était vrai que Tony était le mieux placé pour parler de son père. Mais ça dérangeait Steve de devoir le lui demander. Alors il hésitait. Peut-être qu'il attendrait un peu que ses rapports avec Tony soient plus corrects.

Il se leva tôt comme à son habitude et il se prépara pour son footing matinal. A cette heure-là, il ne faisait pas encore jour. Steve jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux parois vitrées de son salon. En effet, l'horizon s'éclaircissait un peu mais il faisait globalement nuit. Le soleil se lèverait pendant qu'il serait en train de courir. Il s'habilla en conséquence, le temps semblant humide et froid.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur privé s'ouvrirent sur le hall, le bâtiment était plus animé qu'à l'habitude. Il repéra la présence d'agents de sécurité en plus grand nombre et du mouvement dehors. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Happy Hogan, le chef de la sécurité de Stark, vint vers lui :

_Bonjour Captain ! Je suppose que vous voulez sortir ?

Steve jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Il crut repérer quelques journalistes.

_Bonjour Monsieur Hogan. Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Happy leva la main, pas affolé pour un clou.

_Oh, les journalistes commencent à se rassembler. Si vous voulez sortir discrètement, passez par l'entrée de service au sous-sol. Vous serez plus tranquille.

Il était clair que Steve préférait éviter les journalistes et paparazzis. Il les détestait. Il hocha alors la tête.

_Merci. Pourquoi sont-ils ici ?

_Ah, c'est rien c'est juste le mois de décembre, ils seront partis avant Noël !

Steve repartit vers les ascenseurs et Happy vers les agents de la sécurité. Ça voulait donc dire qu'ils allaient rester longtemps devant les portes de l'immeuble ? Pour quelle raison ? Parler des Avengers en fin d'année allait remonter le moral à la population ? Ils étaient en manque de sujets d'articles ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le sous-sol. Là aussi, il y avait de l'activité. Il entendait le moteur d'un véhicule lourd et des éclats de voix. En s'avançant dans le parking souterrain, il fut surpris de voir Stark. Vraiment très surpris. Habillé dans sa tenue d'affaire, il semblait discuter avec quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas. Il se dirigea vers eux.

_Fury se fout vraiment de ma gueule !lâcha Stark, énervé. Vous appelez ça « deux-trois bricoles » ?! Y'a combien de caisses là ?!

_Il y en a 17. Il vous remercie pour votre aide.

Steve fronça les sourcils quand il reconnut la voix féminine.

_Ok, et bah dites à votre patron qu'il aille se faire foutre s'il veut ça rapidement ! Il croit quoi, que je passe mes journées à me tourner les pouces ?!

Stark consulta sa tablette numérique puis souffla.

_Montez ça par l'ascenseur 3 pour le niveau 53.

_Merci Monsieur Stark, répondit l'agent avec un grand sourire.

_C'est pas contre vous Gueule d'ange, mais j'vous emmerde tous.

Sharon élargit son sourire et Tony fit demi-tour. Ils virent alors Steve.

_Oh, salut Cap', je ne pensais pas vous voir là.

_Oh, bonjour Steve !

Le blond était un peu gêné.

_Bonjour, Stark, Sharon. En fait, je ne pensais pas vous voir là non plus.

Tony le regarda de haut en bas et fit une grimace.

_Ah, Happy commence déjà à rediriger. Euh, vous continuez de ce côté et vous tomberez sur un ascenseur et un escalier qui donnent sur l'extérieur. Lexington Ave, c'est bon pour vous ?

Steve était assez surpris. Il ne lui avait même pas dit ce qu'il venait faire là, mais vu sa tenue, Stark avait dû facilement deviner.

_Ok hum, merci. A plus tard.

Il leur fit signe et pris la direction que Stark lui avait indiqué.

_A plus !répondit Tony en partant de son côté.

Sharon se contenta de lui faire signe en souriant et Steve fit de même puis il partit de son côté.

Tony était gêné. Extrêmement gêné. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait dans son lit sans savoir comment il y était arrivé. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait habillé. Ça n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il s'endormait dans son atelier. Par contre, c'était la première fois qu'on le ramenait, et en plus de ça, par Captain America.

La méga honte. En temps normal, il n'aurait peut-être pas été gêné, mais là, il l'était vraiment. Jarvis lui avait appris à son réveil que c'était Rogers qui l'avait ramené. Personne ne se souciait de le faire, généralement. En fait, personne ne se risquait à venir lui parler quand il avait un comportement exécrable, il le savait.

Tony soupira en se frottant les yeux. Rogers était cordial avec lui. Leur échange le matin-même avait été court, mais il avait pris plaisir à lui parler. Il lui avait seulement indiqué la direction pourtant. Il était pathétique. Plus que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que la période n'était pas bonne. En ce moment, il avait juste l'impression qu'aucune période n'était bonne. Et quand c'était le cas, il était détestable.

Pourtant hier soir, le Captain était venu lui apporter à manger. Il n'y avait même pas pensé lui-même. Quand il avait trouvé l'assiette, il avait été profondément touché par le geste. D'habitude, personne ne se donnait la peine d'être comme ça avec lui. D'habitude, il n'y avait que Pepper qui le faisait.

Il se décida à se bouger et retourner au boulot. Il devait prioriser pour terminer plus vite les différents travaux qu'il avait à faire. L'Iron Patriot serait bientôt fini, il terminerait l'équipement des Avengers et il verrait ensuite pour les documents de Fury. Ou peut-être qu'il pourrait le faire en même temps.

Dans des moments comme ceux-là, Tony se mettait tout seul sous tension. Il avait trop de projets en tête, trop de choses à faire et pas assez de temps ni de moyens. Si seulement il pouvait y avoir un double de lui, ça lui faciliterait les choses. Mais ça, c'était dans le meilleur des mondes.

Steve ferma les yeux et apprécia l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau. Cette mission avait été vraiment fatigante. Ils étaient partis une semaine entière en Autriche, pour capturer le chef d'un groupuscule soupçonné de travailler pour l'Hydra. Sur place, la mission s'était avérée plus difficile que prévue, mais ils avaient réussi.

Leur cible, ainsi que d'autres prisonniers, se trouvaient désormais dans les mains du SHIELD, dans un lieu qui leur avait été tenu secret. Ça embêtait Steve de ne pas pouvoir en apprendre plus, mais Fury lui avait garanti qu'il lui ferait parvenir les résultats des interrogatoires. Tant qu'il tenait sa parole, ça lui convenait bien.

Les gargouillis venant de son estomac le rappelèrent à l'ordre. A regret, Steve coupa l'eau de sa douche et se sécha. Il ne gardait jamais rien à son étage qui se mangeait, alors il était obligé de s'habiller et de monter à l'étage commun. Rien que d'y penser, ça le fatiguait déjà.

Il enfila un T-shirt et un bas de jogging et monta. Peut-être qu'il allait croiser Natasha et Clint. Ils étaient rentrés tous ensemble, et ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis un très long moment. Ils avaient passé un long débriefing pendant leur retour de l'Europe et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir les lumières allumées. Mais lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de café, il fronça les sourcils.

_Stark ?!

Ce dernier fut tellement surpris qu'en sursautant, il renversa la moitié de son café sur le comptoir.

_Nom de Dieu !

Tony ne se tourna pas tout de suite vers lui, épongeant d'abord son café. Steve se dirigea vers l'un des placards et attrapa un paquet de gâteaux.

_Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Il est plus de 3h du mat' !

Steve étira un sourire, regardant l'ingénieur galérer à appuyer sur les boutons de la machine.

_On vient de rentrer de mission. J'avais besoin de manger un peu.

Tony se tourna finalement vers lui, faisant une grimace. Steve perdit son sourire quand il vit ses traits tirés par la fatigue et les cernes sous ses yeux.

_Ah, ça explique pourquoi j'ai trouvé la lumière allumée. D'habitude, Jarvis l'éteint quand je l'oublie.

_Ça devait être Nat ou Clint.

Steve ferma les yeux un instant en savourant avec plaisir son biscuit.

_Vous avez une sale gueule Steve.

Si l'intonation de Tony pouvait paraître offensante, son expression faciale montrait une réelle inquiétude. Ça surprit intérieurement Steve.

_Vous aussi. Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Vous avez mangé un peu ?

Tony fut surpris par la question et chercha quoi répondre. Ce fut suffisant pour donner une réponse à Steve. Il garda le biscuit qu'il avait croqué entre ses dents et en piocha un autre, qu'il tendit à Tony. Devant son hésitation, il crut qu'il allait devoir parler. Mais Tony céda en prenant le biscuit.

_Merci.

Steve récupéra son biscuit et sourit.

_Waow, Tony Stark qui remercie ? Je dois être déjà en train de dormir.

_J'vous emmerde Rogers. Je ne suis pas si impoli que ça.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, souriant toujours. Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

_Ok ok, mauvais exemple.

Stark venait de perdre une joute verbale contre lui. Rien que cette pensée fit sourire encore plus Steve, qui se félicitait de réussir à le faire manger et avoir une conversation correcte avec lui.

_Pourquoi travaillez-vous autant ?demanda Steve.

Tony piocha un autre gâteau dans son paquet.

_Parce qu'il le faut bien. J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait, là-haut. Nous ne sommes pas assez pour défendre notre monde. Alors je fais mon possible pour développer au maximum nos moyens.

Il y avait quelque chose d'indescriptible dans son regard qui alerta Steve. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça l'inquiéta. Howard avait eu ce même regard, lorsqu'il avait découvert les plans de l'Hydra et leurs recherches.

_Si vous vous tuez à la tâche, vous ne pourrez pas faire grand-chose. Vous ne pouvez pas porter à vous seul le monde sur vos épaules, Stark.

Steve lut dans le regard de Stark qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincu. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire de plus. Tony finit par hocher la tête.

_De toute façon, je compte prendre des vacances.

Steve lui adressa un grand sourire.

_Ravi de l'entendre ! Je pense qu'on s'accorde tous à dire qu'il faut que vous leviez le pied.

Tony poussa un soupir de lassitude, mais ne répondit rien. Pour une fois, Tony n'avait pas de réplique à faire. Il était peut-être trop fatigué.

Ils mangèrent des gâteaux dans le silence. Steve observa Tony. C'était peut-être l'une des rares fois où il pouvait observer l'ingénieur de près. Par réflexe, il observa le contour de son visage, la forme de sa mâchoire, l'implantation de ses cheveux, la coupe de sa barbe, la forme de ses yeux, de son nez, de sa bouche, la hauteur de ses pommettes. Ces dernières viraient d'ailleurs au rouge, à l'instant même où Stark brisa le silence.

_Vous me flanquez la pétoche à me regarder comme ça.

Steve rougit instantanément en se rendant compte à quel point c'était déplacé.

_Pardon, je suis désolé. C'est juste que vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père.

Tony serra sa mâchoire.

_On me l'a souvent dit.

Steve sentait que Tony se fermait. Mais il restait pourtant là. S'il devait aborder le sujet… autant qu'il le fasse maintenant.

_Est-ce que… vous pouvez me parler de lui ? Nous étions bons amis avant et… enfin, j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il est devenu.

Tony tourna la tête vers lui, le visage neutre.

_Howard a créé le SHIELD. Il a rencontré ma mère, Maria, une autre scientifique. Ils ont fondé Stark Industries, sont devenus riches, m'ont eu, et ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Si vous voulez plus d'infos, utilisez Wikipédia.

Steve fut choqué par la réaction de Tony. Il disait ça avec une apathie flagrante.

_Je me suis dit que votre version serait la plus fiable.

Tony regarda le fond de sa tasse vide avant de lui répondre.

_Vous avez des bons souvenirs de lui ?

Le blond ne cacha pas sa surprise :

_Bien évidemment !

_Alors gardez-les. Gardez cette image que vous avez de lui.

Tony nettoya sa tasse et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Steve se leva, énervé :

_Vous êtes vraiment un con, Tony !

Stark s'arrêta un instant. La colère de Steve descendit d'un seul coup : il s'en voulait d'avoir agi aussi impulsivement. Il allait s'excuser quand Tony reprit sa route et monta dans l'ascenseur. Steve savait qu'il avait merdé. Il savait que là, quelque chose d'important venait de se passer. Il ferma les yeux et regretta d'avoir ruiné l'instant en évoquant le sujet. S'il voulait un jour améliorer ses rapports avec lui, il était vraiment mal parti.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve n'arrêtait pas de repenser à sa dernière conversation avec Tony. Il avait hésité à suivre son conseil, soit de faire ses recherches lui-même sur internet. Mais il préférait avoir la version vécue de Stark. Il était le seul qui était le mieux placé pour parler d'Howard. Et puis, de cette façon, il apprendrait à mieux connaître Tony. S'il arrivait à mieux le cerner, ils pourraient mieux fonctionner ensemble.

Il arriva dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Natasha, Clint et Bruce. Ils se trouvaient tous là, Natasha et Clint faisant visiblement leur rapport de mission à Bruce. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire ça, quand un membre de l'équipe n'était pas sur une mission qui pouvait les concerner.

C'est en s'asseyant avec eux qu'il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Iron Man n'était pas venu avec eux. Quand Fury avait fait son briefing, il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de l'absence de Stark. Même si ces deux-là n'entretenaient pas forcément de bons rapports, Fury était passé outre le fait que Stark était un élément instable, parce qu'il restait nécessaire. Il attendit alors que Clint termine pour poser sa question :

_Pourquoi Stark n'est pas venu sur cette mission ?

En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Stark ne participait pas beaucoup aux missions dernièrement. Banner était excusé, c'était normal, mais Tony faisait quand même partie de l'équipe.

_Le SHIELD estime que sa présence est plus importante en laboratoire que sur le terrain, répondit Bruce.

_Comment ça ?demanda Clint.

_Bruce et Tony travaillent sur des vieux dossiers récupérés par le SHIELD à la demande de Fury. En conséquence, Iron Man fait une « pause » dans son travail.

Steve ne demanda même pas comment Black Widow pouvait être au courant.

_Fury a tendance à oublier que nous avons d'autres travaux en cours, ajouta Bruce. Cette fois, c'est Tony qui prend.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa mâchoire, contrarié. Il n'aimait pas le fait que le SHIELD profite autant des disponibilités de Bruce et Tony. Ils savaient que le travail qu'ils leur donnaient était important et que pour cette raison, Bruce et Tony ne refuseraient pas la charge de travail.

Steve sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le consulta. Un message de Stark. Curieux, il l'ouvrit directement, se demandant si c'était lié à leur conversation d'hier, mais le message fut bref :

_**Disponible à 14h ? TS.** _

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était rare que Stark lui envoie un message de ce genre.

_**Oui, pourquoi ? SR.** _

Il attendit la réponse, tenant toujours son téléphone en main. Mais elle ne vint pas. Stark tout craché. Steve rangea alors son Starkphone, se demandant si Tony voulait lui parler par rapport à la veille. Et dire que Steve l'avait traité de con. Tout le monde le faisait, mais pas lui. Il n'était pas du genre à insulter les gens. Il n'aimait pas ce type de langage.

_Il y a un problème Steve ?demanda Natasha.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

_Pas grand-chose. Je me suis juste embrouillé avec Stark hier.

_Encore ?s'étonna Clint. Vous battez des records !

_Mais vous êtes rentrés tard non ?s'assura Bruce, qui eut sa réponse d'un hochement de tête de Nat.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?demanda-t-elle.

Steve haussa les épaules.

_Disons qu'on discutait et… j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Je l'ai traité de con.

Les trois autres avengers restèrent un instant silencieux.

_Bon, ça sera pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui dit, Cap. Ça lui passera.

Clint essayait d'amortir l'effet.

_Sauf que ça avait l'air de l'avoir blessé, répondit Steve.

Il s'en voulait vraiment.

_C'est que… venant de toi, une insulte a beaucoup plus d'impact, indiqua Bruce.

Steve comprenait bien, vu qu'il n'en disait jamais.

_Tony n'est pas rancunier. Comme l'a dit Clint, ça lui passera.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il l'espérait vraiment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve attendit 14 heures avec impatience. Quand il reçut un autre message de Stark lui demandant de s'habiller pour sortir, Steve était tellement impatient qu'il ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi : il l'avait juste fait. Il avait à peine fini de mettre son manteau qu'on frappa à sa porte. Quand Steve l'ouvrit, Stark était habillé lui aussi pour sortir, portant un long manteau gris et une écharpe passée rapidement.

_Parfait. Venez.

Stark n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Ni cordiale, ni haineuse. Même sa voix était vide d'expression.

_Où est-ce qu'on va ?demanda Steve.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

_Jarvis, sous-sol.

_ _Bien Monsieur._

Steve avait déjà un début de réponse, mais ça ne lui indiquait pas grand-chose. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage demandé, Stark lui répondit :

_On va faire un tour. Je pense que ça vous conviendra.

Visiblement, Stark ne voulait pas parler du lieu. Il semblait s'être fermé sur lui-même.

Ils montèrent à bord d'une Bugatti rouge, dont le bruit du moteur chatouillait agréablement les oreilles de Steve. Stark lança alors de la musique et ils quittèrent le parking, croisant à la sortie des journalistes. Devant le silence de Stark, Steve n'osait pas parler, ni poser de questions. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de Tony et il décida de le laisser faire jusqu'au bout.

Il regarda Tony conduire, visiblement concentré sur la route. Ou faussement concentré, parce qu'avec cette circulation en pleins milieu de New York, c'était assurément moins dynamique qu'être dans une armure d'Iron Man. Alors Steve regardait par la fenêtre, écoutant la musique qui défilait. C'était un genre de style qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui n'était pas désagréable. Il remarqua au bout de plusieurs chansons que c'était la même voix et il comprit que Stark écoutait quelque chose de précis et non pas la radio. Il brisa le silence après un certain temps.

_Qui chante ?

Tony devait être extrêmement pensif, parce qu'il n'eut aucune réaction. Il retenta :

_C'est qui à la radio ?dit-il un peu plus fort.

Stark percuta.

_C'est le groupe Queen. Sur une playlist.

_Queen ? Comme la Reine ?

Tony étira un léger sourire.

_Ouai, c'est l'idée. C'est un vieux groupe anglais de rock des années 70. Ils ont fait un tabac à l'époque.

Steve hocha la tête.

_Je mettrais ça sur ma liste alors.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à une autre réplique de la part de Stark, ce dernier n'ajouta rien de plus. Ce fût les seuls mots qu'ils échangèrent durant la demi-heure de trajet.

Tony gara la voiture dans un quartier pavillonnaire, au grand étonnement de Steve. Stark ouvrit alors la boîte à gants et en sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil et une casquette.

_Mettez ça.

Le blond hésita avant de s'exécuter et sortit de la voiture. Stark lui, se trouvait déjà dans le coffre. Il enfila un chapeau gris allant de pair avec son manteau et sortit de sa poche intérieure une paire de lunettes de soleil. Stark sortit ensuite du coffre un énorme bouquet de roses blanches.

_C'est pour quoi faire ?demanda Steve.

_Voir quelqu'un.

Le bouquet à la main, Stark passa devant lui et Steve le rattrapa. Stark était bizarre. Vraiment bizarre.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues pavillonnaires, semblant longer le mur d'un parc, Steve se jeta à l'eau :

_Vous m'inquiétez, Stark.

Stark marchait en regardant toujours autour d'eux, comme s'il avait peur d'être suivi. Son inquiétude s'était propagée à Steve, qui n'aimait pas avancer sans savoir où il allait. Ils semblèrent arriver à l'entrée du parc quand Tony les stoppa au coin du muret.

_Merde, ils sont persévérants cette année.

Steve allait demander de qui Stark parlait quand il repéra deux personnes à l'entrée avec deux gros objectifs. Des journalistes. Il allait les détailler du regard quand il vit Tony envoyer un message. L'instant d'après, le gardien, ou un agent de la sécurité, venait virer les deux journalistes.

Tony tira sur la manche de Steve pour lui signaler de bouger. Alors que les journalistes étaient occupés par l'agent, ils passèrent derrière eux sans être vus. Puis Steve comprit où ils étaient.

_Tony…

Stark lui indiqua sur un ton neutre :

_Il risque d'y avoir d'autres paparazzis. Désolé pour le manque d'intimité.

Steve eut soudainement mal au cœur pour Tony. Devoir fuir des journalistes dans un cimetière… A quel moment c'était une chose qu'on faisait ? A quel moment on devait être prudent pour aller se recueillir sur une tombe ?

Ils traversèrent le cimetière pendant un long moment avant d'arriver là où Steve s'y attendait. La tombe d'Howard et Maria Stark. Steve sentit sa poitrine se serrer par l'émotion. Ça lui faisait vraiment quelque chose, de se trouver là. Tony déposa alors le bouquet au milieu des deux tombes.

_Demain ce sera l'anniversaire de leur mort. Je viens toujours en avance pour éviter les journalistes et les paparazzis. Je me suis dit… que ça pourrait vous faire du bien.

Le cœur de Steve se serra encore plus dans sa poitrine. Il était réellement touché par l'attention de Tony.

_Merci.

Il l'avait dit avec toute sa sincérité. Tony hocha la tête.

_Je pense que mon père aurait apprécié. Il n'a jamais cessé de vous chercher.

Steve entendit la pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Tony, mais il ne la montra pas. Il reporta son attention sur les pierres tombales devant lui. Le 16 décembre 1991. Il l'avait vraiment cherché pendant 46 ans ? Il eut un faible sourire en se disant que c'était le tempérament d'Howard, qui n'aimait pas être face à l'échec. Son fils était comme lui.

_Je vais vous laisser, je vous attends au bout de l'allée.

Il leva les yeux vers Tony.

_Ce sont vos parents, vous ne voulez pas rester un peu ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

_Je crois que je suis resté assez longtemps ici pour vous laisser de l'intimité.

Tony rebroussa alors chemin et Steve regarda à nouveau le nom gravé d'Howard. Oui, il avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Après un long soupir, les mots sortirent naturellement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Steve rejoignit Tony au bout de l'allée, ils n'échangèrent aucun mots jusqu'à la voiture. Steve lui était réellement reconnaissant. Il voulait le lui faire savoir, mais il voulait en savoir plus. Il se savait sur la corde raide avec Tony. Il avait peur qu'à chaque mot qu'il pourrait dire, ou question qu'il pourrait poser, Tony se braquerait. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors, une fois dans la voiture, il osa se lancer :

_Est-ce que… ça vous dirait d'aller prendre un café ?

Tony jeta son chapeau à l'arrière et sembla réfléchir. Il démarra le moteur et aussitôt, la musique du groupe Queen reprit. Comme Tony ne sembla pas vouloir lui répondre alors qu'ils commençaient à rouler, Steve abandonna l'idée d'avoir une réponse, quand dix minutes plus tard, le brun lui demanda :

_Je suppose que vous voulez parler d'eux ?

Si Steve était réellement sur une corde raide, là il s'imaginait en train de perdre dangereusement l'équilibre.

_Pas si c'est un sujet que vous ne voulez pas aborder. Mais… sachez que si vous avez besoin… Je peux être une bonne oreille pour écouter. Pour ça ou pour autre chose.

Tony ne répondit pas. Steve se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin, ou s'il n'avait pas exagéré en faisant une telle proposition. Après tout, Tony et lui n'étaient pas proches du tout. Si Tony avait besoin de parler, il pouvait s'adresser à Pepper ou Rhodey.

_Alors on fera ça.

Sa tournure de phrase indiquait clairement à Steve que Tony n'était pas prêt à faire ça maintenant. Peut-être le fera-t-il un jour, peut-être jamais.

Comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas insister sur le sujet, Steve préféra se taire le reste du trajet. Quelque part, il cernait un peu mieux quel type de personne était Stark, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore tout vu. Et quelque part, c'était une chose qui l'intriguait beaucoup.

Quand ils furent de retour à la Tour des Avengers, Stark s'arrêta à l'étage de ses appartements et Steve monta directement à celui commun. Lorsqu'il arriva, il croisa Pepper, qui semblait visiblement énervée.

_Monsieur Rogers ! Est-ce que vous auriez vu Tony ?

Steve, légèrement surpris par l'empressement de Pepper, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

_Il est dans ses appartements, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il allait monter.

La rousse était furieuse. Vraiment très furieuse. Elle tapota sur son téléphone. Steve se risqua à poser une question, jetant un coup d'œil à Clint, qui était dans la partie salon en train de regarder dans leur direction.

_Il y a un problème ?

Clint fit une grimace, lui indiquant qu'il ne savait pas non plus. Pepper répondit sèchement :

_Un très gros problème, oui !

Steve se demanda quelle pouvait être la cause du problème et réalisa que ça pouvait être lié au travail de Tony. La veille, l'ingénieur lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de travail. Il s'excusa par réflexe.

_Si c'est à cause du travail je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai retenu Tony cet après-midi. On était… au cimetière.

Les paroles de Steve semblèrent faire l'effet d'une douche froide sur Pepper.

_Vous êtes allé à Green-wood avec lui ?!

Visiblement, c'était quelque chose difficile à croire pour elle. Elle dû alors remarquer l'étonnement de Steve car elle reprit :

_C'est qu'il n'y va jamais accompagné.

C'était une chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il avait pu voir comment ça se passait et en effet, ça ne devait pas être facile pour Tony. Il allait alors demander depuis combien de temps cette situation durait quand Tony arriva. Pepper réagit en criant :

_Tony ! Jarvis m'a prévenue, tu n'as pas dormi depuis plus de 72 heures !

L'agressivité avec laquelle il fut accueilli fit reculer Tony, qui contourna Pepper. Steve put alors remarquer qu'il avait radicalement changé de tenue. A ce détail, il devina facilement que Tony allait mettre l'armure.

_On se calme Pepper, Einstein-

_ « Dormait 3h par an et ça lui a réussi », je sais, et on sait tous que c'est n'importe quoi ! Tony, il faut que tu arrêtes ce genre de comportement !

Tony se dirigea vers le balcon. La rousse lui coupa la route.

_J'ai du boulot Pepper. Tu ne devais pas partir en vacances avec Rick… ou Dick ou je sais plus quoi ?

Pepper soupira.

_C'est Jack. Et notre vol est dans 4 heures.

Tony chercha à se décaler mais elle posa une main ferme sur lui.

_Pars en vacances, je peux me gérer. D'ailleurs, j'étais persuadé que Jarvis n'était plus censé te prévenir !

_ _Cette directive n'a plus été appliquée suite à votre malaise en octobre_.

Tony fit une grimace.

_Oui, bah…remets en place cette directive Jarvis !

_Il n'en est pas question !

Tony et Pepper s'affrontèrent un instant du regard.

_Remets-là en place pendant trois semaines !

Pepper ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand il rajouta :

_Trois semaines, Jarvis !

_ _Bien Monsieur._

Il tapa dans ses mains :

_Et voilà ! Des vraies vacances pour tout le monde ! Tout est prévu pour Malibu, Dum-E et U sont là-bas, alors on se revoit plus tard ! (Il tourna la tête vers Clint). Bonnes fêtes à tous !

Tony les salua, sortit sur le balcon pour s'équiper de son armure. Dès que ce fut fait, il décolla vers le ciel.

Steve tourna la tête vers Pepper, qui composait un numéro sur son téléphone. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_J'annule mon vol. J'irais à Malibu. Je ne peux pas laisser Tony seul quand il est dans cet état.

Elle mit le téléphone à son oreille. Steve était à la fois choqué et impressionné. Choqué parce que Tony était tellement incapable de se gérer seul qu'il avait besoin d'une IA et de Pepper, mais impressionné par la rousse, qui était totalement dévouée à son patron au point d'annuler le peu de vacances qu'elle pourrait avoir. Il l'arrêta d'un geste.

_Ne faites pas ça. Je peux m'en occuper.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant même où le visage de Pepper s'illumina.

_Vous feriez vraiment ça ?

Devant la joie et le soulagement qui pouvait se lire sur son visage, Steve n'eut pas le cœur de se retirer. Il avait parlé spontanément et cette fois, il était trop tard pour corriger son erreur. Il allait devoir assumer.

_Euh… oui.

Maintenant, il se demandait comment il allait faire. Pepper fut la solution à son problème. Elle lui sauta dans les bras avec un énorme sourire.

_Merci Monsieur Rogers ! Je contacte Happy. Il se chargera de vous accompagner jusqu'à la maison à Malibu. Tout est prêt sur place, vous n'avez qu'à préparer vos affaires ! Si vous faites vite, vous pourrez éviter les embouteillages sur la 5ème avenue et arriver à… 18h30 ! Il ne faut pas oublier le décalage horaire.

Steve sut qu'il avait fait une grave erreur. Une très grave erreur. Pepper sortit de son sac une tablette numérique, qu'elle utilisa avant de lui tendre :

_Posez votre main droite. Maintenant je vais scanner votre visage et votre œil.

Il n'osa pas bouger alors que Pepper faisait ses manipulations.

_Vous pouvez lire cette phrase ?

Steve fronça les sourcils quand il vit la phrase en question.

_Je dois _vraiment_ lire ça ?

Pepper fit une grimace.

_Tony a choisi les paramètres de sécurité. C'est en théorie pour la reconnaissance vocale mais… Enfin, c'est la procédure.

Steve soupira puis prononça :

_ « Tony Stark est le plus grand génie slash ingénieur slash inventeur du siècle et je l'admire. »

Il entendit Barton exploser de rire dans la partie du salon. Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

_Tout m'a l'air en ordre ! Happy vous fera un topo sur la route. Merci encore Monsieur Rogers !

Pepper déposa un baiser sur sa joue et fila vers l'ascenseur. Steve resta quelques secondes sur place, réalisant maintenant tout ce que ça allait impliquer. Clint vint vers lui, à moitié mort de rire.

_Tu t'es bien foutu dans la merde !

Il lui tapota l'épaule et fila à son tour dans l'ascenseur. Si en temps normal, Steve l'aurait repris sur son langage, cette fois il s'en abstint : il pensait exactement la même chose.


	2. Partie 2

# Malibu

* * *

« Malibu » comme tout le monde, Steve voyait les plages de sable fin et chaud, la mer, les vagues, les stars richissimes et le soleil. Depuis qu'il était sorti du jet avec Happy, il n'avait fait que pleuvoir. Le ciel était sombre, il y avait un peu de vent et c'était clairement différent de l'image accueillante qu'il s'était imaginé.

Il quitta la fenêtre du regard pour reporter son attention sur Happy, qui était son conducteur. Steve avait refusé de monter à l'arrière de la voiture, quand il avait appris que le garde du corps l'accompagnait jusqu'au bout de la villa de Stark, pour être sûr qu'il ne reste pas dehors. Quand il lui avait fait part de cette possibilité, Steve ne fut pas à l'aise.

_Donc, pour résumé, les placards et le frigo sont remplis, ne le dérangez pas pour des broutilles ou il risque de vous bloquer les accès et ne faites pas attention aux explosions. S'il y a un réel problème, Jarvis vous préviendra ainsi que le personnel compétent.

Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, mais Steve avait l'impression qu'ils arrivaient à destination, même si c'était la troisième fois qu'Happy lui répétait les mêmes choses.

_J'ai saisi. Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous n'entrez pas ?

Happy étira un sourire.

_Je ne suis pas fou. Je prends toujours mes congés pour décembre et ça convient très bien à Tony. C'est la période où il faut le fuir.

Steve fut soudainement mal à l'aise.

_A vous écouter, je fonce droit dans une fosse aux lions.

Ils entrèrent dans une allée et Steve réussit à apercevoir l'immense maison grâce aux lumières. Happy se gara.

_Vous avez saisi l'idée. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à solliciter Jarvis. Il vous sera d'une grande aide.

Happy sortit de la voiture et Steve fit de même. Il l'aida à décharger ses affaires et les posa devant la porte. L'agent de sécurité tendit alors une main devant lui :

_Monsieur Rogers, je vous remercie pour votre aide. Bon courage.

Steve lui serra la main avec hésitation. Dès qu'ils se lâchèrent, Happy fonça vers la voiture et repartit.

Il resta quelques secondes sous la pluie avant de se décider à entrer. Déverrouillant la porte en suivant les procédures que lui avaient indiquées Pepper, il mit une minute environ avant de pouvoir passer le seuil de la porte. Pepper lui avait garanti qu'il n'aurait à faire cette démarche aussi longue qu'une seule fois.

Il put alors découvrir le palace qu'était la villa Stark. Tout était chaleureux, bien rangé et propre. De jour et avec du soleil, la vue depuis la baie vitrée devait être magnifique.

_ _Bienvenue Monsieur Rogers._

Comme à chaque fois que Jarvis lui parlait, il leva les yeux vers le haut.

_Merci Jarvis. Où se trouve Tony ?

_ _Monsieur se trouve dans son atelier, à l'étage inférieur._

Steve parcourut du regard la grande maison. Il allait avoir du mal à se repérer dedans. Il repéra des escaliers et décida de les descendre, appelant Tony. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Puis il arriva devant l'entrée. Comme pour la tour des Avengers, la paroi de l'entrée ainsi que la porte de l'atelier étaient en verre. Il pouvait voir l'intérieur. Et ce qu'il pouvait voir ne lui plaisait pas.

_Jarvis, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

_ _Monsieur n'a pas changé le verrouillage de la porte. Il vous suffit de poser votre main droite sur le scanner numérique. Mademoiselle Potts vous a autorisé l'accès._

Steve soupira et s'activa.

La porte s'ouvrit et il entra dans la pièce. Sur le bureau qui se trouvait sur la gauche, il trouva Tony assit devant, étalé sur le meuble. Par réflexe, Steve vérifia qu'il respirait bien. Tony puait l'alcool. Ça empestait. Il retira le verre de sa main, qui penchait dangereusement dans le vide, et put constater que plus de la moitié de la bouteille de bourbon était vide. Tony avait dû boire jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue.

Tony était une véritable loque. C'était la première chose qu'il se disait en le voyant. Il savait qu'il valait mieux que ça, mais l'image qu'il avait devant lui… Pourquoi est-ce que le scientifique s'infligeait ça ? Steve secoua son épaule, mais il n'obtint aucune réaction, comme il s'en doutait.

Alors, il n'insista pas. Dans un soupir de lassitude, il attrapa le scientifique et le porta. Il monta les escaliers et arriva au salon, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement de la chambre de Tony.

_ _Sa chambre est à l'étage, Monsieur. La première porte sur votre droite._

_Merci Jarvis.

Il suivit les indications de l'IA et entra dans l'immense chambre, qui contenait une salle de bains privée. Steve allongea alors directement Tony dans les draps et fit comme la première fois, le laissant complètement habillé.

Là encore, Steve fut près à partir sans se retourner quand il fut piqué de la même curiosité qu'avant. Cette fois, il voulait connaître les différences entre ici et la tour. L'espace était plus petit, mais plus chaleureux. Au mur, il y avait un vinyle collector du groupe AC/DC, la guitare dédicacée d'un certain Lemmy et deux bandes-dessinées mises sous verre qui devaient vraiment dater. Ces bandes-dessinées lui disaient vraiment quelque chose.

Steve s'en approcha. Captain America. C'était les deux premiers tomes d'une série de comics qui avait été faite sur lui. Elles étaient d'époque. Elles étaient… elles avaient sa signature. Ça lui revenait, maintenant. Il avait dédicacé ça à Howard, quand Captain America avait eu un incroyable succès aux Etats-Unis.

Ça lui fit mal au cœur. Véritablement. Il ferma les yeux un instant et jeta un regard vers Stark. C'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée qu'il soit venu. Mais il était trop tard pour décider de rentrer. Il quitta la chambre et s'aventura dans le reste de la maison. Quand son repérage fut terminé, il décida de s'installer dans l'une des chambres d'amis et de suivre le conseil de Pepper : faire comme s'il était chez lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony se réveilla avec un mal de crâne immense. Ah, il n'aurait pas dû finir le fond de vodka avant d'attaquer le bourbon. Il savait que faire des mélanges était une mauvaise idée, mais chez lui, soit les bouteilles étaient pleines, soit elles étaient vides. Une tradition qu'il prenait à cœur en décembre.

Il se leva et se félicita d'avoir atteint son lit, il ne s'en serait pas cru capable. Il sourit pour lui-même en se disant que ça lui arrivait encore de se sous-estimer. Il se déshabilla sur le trajet allant jusqu'à sa salle de bains et profita d'une longue douche chaude. Waow, ça faisait un véritable moment qu'il n'en avait pas pris. Ça lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Aujourd'hui, on était le 16. Encore une fois, il allait passer sa journée à se saouler la gueule. Puis après il se mettrait vraiment en mode vacances. Un programme qui lui plaisait grandement. Il avait besoin de faire ça, d'avoir des vacances.

Il avait besoin de café, aussi. Il sortit de sa douche et se sécha tranquillement. Il enfila un caleçon, puis descendit dans la cuisine. Pepper était géniale. Quand il ouvrit le frigo, il était rempli de tout et n'importe quoi. Même de produits frais. Comme s'il allait cuisiner !

Tony eut un sourire et récupéra une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits qui était aussi remplie. Il activa la machine à café et attendit devant, croquant dans son fruit. C'était tellement silencieux.

_Dis-moi Jarvis, t'aurais pas un truc cool à mettre ? Genre Jimi Hendrix, Marvin Gaye ou Blue Swede. J'suis d'humeur vieilles chansons.

_ _Je lance la playlist « old school » Monsieur_.

Il entendit alors la chanson la plus populaire de Redbone se jouer. Ça lui plaisait.

_Parfait Jarvis !

Il attrapa son café, souffla dessus avant d'en boire quelques gorgées et alla se diriger vers son atelier, bougeant au rythme de « Come and Get Your Love ». Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au milieu de son salon que son regard fut attiré par une chose au milieu de son escalier. Une tête blonde, un t-shirt blanc et un jean. Dans l'escalier de sa maison.

_Merde je suis encore bourré.

Il fixa toutefois Steve, qui rougit d'un seul coup et détourna la tête.

_Euh, bonjour Stark. Vous devriez vous habiller.

Tony, son mug de café dans une main et sa pomme dans l'autre, regarda Steve comme s'il avait deux têtes. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voyait. Qu'est-ce que Captain foutait ici ?

_Jarvis ? J'ai pris un coup sur la tête hier ?

Par réflexe, Tony lança sa pomme vers Steve. Ce dernier l'attrapa naturellement.

_ _Non Monsieur. Monsieur Rogers est arrivé hier soir._

_Merde.

Ce fut la seule chose que Tony soit capable de dire. Captain America était chez lui, à Malibu, le 16 décembre. Il était partagé entre la gêne d'être en caleçon devant lui, ou la colère profonde qu'on s'aventure autant sur son espace personnel. Ok, il était partageur, mais y'avait des limites. Steve descendit le reste des marches.

_Pepper m'envoie. Elle s'inquiète pour vous. Je vous aurais prévenu autrement, mais vous étiez ivre mort hier et vous avez dormi près de 17 heures.

Sur le moment, il crut entendre Jarvis. Mais il savait comment pouvait être Pepper. Si Stark virait Rogers, ce qui était sa première idée, elle rappliquerait elle-même. Et avoir Pepper sur le dos serait insupportable, plus pour elle que pour lui.

_Ok, donc voilà le deal : vous pouvez rester, en échange, on s'ignore mutuellement. Je passe mes vacances de mon côté, et vous faites ce que vous voulez. Si vous voulez rentrer bien sûr, Jarvis peut s'occuper de votre retour sans soucis !

Il essaya de faire son plus beau sourire pour cacher l'énorme gêne qu'il avait d'être en caleçon devant Steve. Parce que bon, en temps normal il s'en fichait, mais là c'était Captain.

_J'ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de vous. Je n'ai qu'une parole.

Steve lui renvoya alors sa pomme, que Tony réceptionna. Ça n'était vraiment pas du tout prévu au programme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_ _Monsieur, Monsieur Rogers tente encore une fois d'entrer._

Stark ferma les yeux. Il n'allait pas lui foutre la paix. Ça faisait cinq fois qu'il insistait pour rentrer. Il le lui avait dit pourtant, qu'il ne voulait pas voir sa tronche !

_ _Monsieur, il menace de s'attaquer à la porte._

Du verre épais de plusieurs centimètres. Qu'il essaie de s'y attaquer. Les vitres de son atelier n'étaient peut-être pas aussi résistantes que celles qu'il avait faites à la tour, mais elles n'étaient pas trop mal quand même.

_ _Monsieur, il insiste._

Tony reposa son fer à souder et termina son verre, faisant un doigt d'honneur derrière lui sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Ça faisait trois jours que Steve était là. Ça s'était bien passé au début. Tony s'enfermait dans son atelier, bossait et se saoulait. C'était ça, ses vacances. Bosser tranquille sur les projets qui lui tenaient à cœur et se saouler plus que d'habitude. Quand il était en vacances, il bossait rarement sobre de toute façon. Mais apparemment, son comportement ne plaisait pas à Saint-Steve, qui voulait absolument le faire manger et dormir.

Il sursauta d'un coup quand il entendit des coups. L'alarme se déclencha alors, lui vrillant les oreilles.

__Mute_ Jarvis !

L'alarme se coupa à l'instant même où Rogers éclata en mille morceaux la porte de son atelier. Les éclats de verre volèrent dans tous les sens.

_Putain mais vous êtes vraiment un connard !

_Si vous ouvriez plutôt que de vous saouler dans votre coin !

Steve et Tony se firent face, se criant dessus :

_Moi je ne viens pas m'installer dans votre appart de merde et tout casser !

_Je suis déjà bien sympa de vous éviter le coma éthylique, la déshydratation et la faim !

_Mais je vous ai rien demandé enfoiré !

Dum-E arriva pour commencer à balayer les débris avec une pelle.

_Vous avez raison, je devrais vous laisser mourir au milieu de votre bordel !

_Exactement, c'est mon problème et pas le vôtre ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre !?

_Vous avez raison, j'en ai rien à faire ! Mais je refuse qu'un membre de mon équipe soit aussi irresponsable que vous !

Tony serra les poings.

_Et bien parfait, je suis plus dans votre équipe, si vous l'aviez remarqué !

_Et bien parfait ! Je refuse que mes coéquipiers doivent vous faire confiance durant leur mission, vous n'êtes pas fiable !

_Je ne suis pas fiable ?! D'où pensez-vous que le matériel que vous utilisez provienne ? Du cul d'une vache ? Plus de la moitié du matériel du SHIELD vient de chez moi ! Sur qui d'ailleurs pensez-vous que le SHIELD se repose pour fonctionner ?!

_Sur votre père, et certainement pas vous !

Tony se raidit totalement. Steve ne lâcha pas :

_Votre père lui au moins était quelqu'un de fiable ! Il a monté le SHIELD ! C'est grâce à lui si vous en êtes là !

Le poing de Tony partit si vite que Steve n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Tony lâcha alors un juron et se tint la main : il venait de la briser sur le visage d'un super soldat.

_Mon père, tout ce que je lui dois, c'est la vie, et mon alcoolisme.

Tony récupéra sa bouteille et passa devant Steve, écrasant les débris de verre sous ses pieds.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, sortit un pack de glace du congélateur et l'enroula dans un torchon. Il sortit un verre d'un placard et se servit de nouveau à boire. Visiblement, il avait réussi à moucher Steve, qui était toujours dans l'atelier.

_Jarvis, appelle un médecin.

_ _C'est déjà fait Monsieur._

Tony jeta un œil à sa main droite, le temps de l'examiner. Elle changeait déjà de couleur. Bon, le « crack » qu'il avait senti n'était pas que dans sa tête. Il appliqua la glace sur sa main alors que Steve arrivait. Tony s'était installé dans un canapé de son salon. Le silence s'installa un moment avant que Steve ne finisse par le briser :

_Je suis désolé.

Il se posta debout face à Tony. Ce dernier ne le regarda pas.

_C'est moi qui vous frappe et c'est vous qui faites les excuses ? Saint-Steve jusqu'au bout, hein.

Tony tourna finalement la tête vers lui. Il croisa alors l'expression triste de Steve.

_Je m'excusais plutôt pour ce que j'ai dit.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

_Ne vous excusez pas d'avoir dit ce que vous pensiez. Vous avez au moins le mérite de me le dire en face.

Steve soupira.

_Non, je me suis laissé emporter. Ce n'est pas mon caractère de me comporter de cette façon.

Tony étira un léger sourire.

_J'ai plutôt le don de mettre n'importe qui hors de lui.

Steve secoua la tête.

_Peu importe. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire ça sur votre père.

Tony haussa les épaules.

_C'est pas grave. C'est ce que tout le monde pense.

_Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que c'est vrai.

Tony but dans son verre. Sa main lui faisait vraiment mal.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, que ça soit vrai ou non ?répondit-il. Ça n'intéresse personne.

Steve fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

_Comment ça peut vous en être si égal, ce que les autres pensent ? Je ne vous pensais pas si suffisant.

L'ingénieur brun fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les propos de Rogers.

_Si vous êtes là pour me présenter des excuses, pouvez-vous au moins avoir l'amabilité de ne pas m'insulter à nouveau deux secondes plus tard ?

Il termina son verre alors que Steve affichait une tête fautive.

_Pardon. Je suis désolé.

Tony trouvait que ça ressemblait à ce qu'il appelait une « puppy face ». La voir sur la tête de Steve l'adoucit un peu : c'est qu'elle faisait son effet, cette tête. Il soupira.

_Ce n'est pas de la suffisance, mais de l'ignorance. J'ai trop souffert des médisances quand j'étais plus jeune pour les permettre de m'atteindre à nouveau. Alors-

La sonnette de la porte se fit entendre et interrompit Stark.

_ _Le médecin est arrivé Monsieur._

_Laisse-le entrer.

Tony se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il se tourna avant vers Steve et reprit :

_Alors maintenant, je fais ce que je veux et je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent.

Steve resta en retrait, quand le médecin examina et soigna la main de Tony. Ça prit un long moment, le temps d'examiner la main, d'en faire une radiographie ou ce qui y ressemblait puis de plâtrer. Tony discutait pendant ce temps-là avec le médecin, faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il flirtait avec une certaine aisance avec le médecin, même s'il était un homme. Il était cordial, amusant et il paraissait presque sobre.

C'est à cet instant qu'il découvrit que le Tony Stark qu'il connaissait, le playboy milliardaire et égoïste, n'était en fait qu'une façade. Un masque qu'il semblait porter à longueur de journée et qu'il n'enlevait que dans son atelier.

Ça faisait de la peine à Steve. Vraiment beaucoup de peine. Il n'aimerait pas avoir la vie de Stark, il ne l'enviait sur aucun point. Mener une vie si triste et solitaire, ce n'était pas ce qu'il se souhaitait. En fait, il ne la souhaitait à personne.

Il attendit que le médecin soit parti pour revenir vers Stark. Ce dernier retournait vers le salon pour récupérer sa bouteille et se servir à nouveau. Steve se lança. Il attrapa la bouteille et le verre et alla vers la cuisine, sous le regard surpris de Tony, qui allait protester quand Steve l'arrêta d'un geste.

_Sachez que moi, la vérité sur vous m'intéresse. J'aimerai vraiment apprendre à mieux vous connaître, même si vous vous efforcez de construire des barrières entre le monde et vous. Je reconnais que je juge les personnes trop vite parfois, peut-être même souvent, mais je ne suis pas stupide au point d'ignorer mes erreurs. Et je récupère votre bouteille parce que les anti-inflammatoires et l'alcool font un mauvais ménage !

Il posa la bouteille sur le comptoir de la cuisine et nettoya le verre. Alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à répliquer contre les protestations de Tony, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y eut que le silence. Il se retourna et vit que Tony le regardait, visiblement pensif. A cet instant, Steve ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde satisfaction d'avoir mouché Tony Stark. Ce dernier afficha alors un faible sourire.

_Je comprends pourquoi il vous admirait tant.

La tristesse dans la voix de Tony lui fit mal au cœur. Steve le regarda alors monter les escaliers et il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve avait encore une fois eut du mal à fermer l'œil. Trop plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait fait que se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, sans avoir vraiment eu l'impression de se reposer. Alors, comme à son habitude, il s'était levé tôt pour aller faire son footing matinal, pratiqua quelques exercices physiques, prit sa douche et alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer son petit déjeuner.

Comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il était ici, il ne croisait pas Tony. Il ne savait même pas comment allait se dérouler leur prochaine discussion, s'ils allaient s'ignorer pendant plusieurs jours ou pas. Sauf que ce matin, il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé. Il y avait un énorme colis sur la table. Steve ne savait pas s'il se trouvait là avant qu'il parte, ou si ça avait été déposé entre temps.

Il s'approcha du gros carton et vit son nom marqué dessus. Un colis pour lui ? Il hésita quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir. Steve fut alors surpris. Réellement surpris. De la façon la plus positive qui soit.

Dans le grand carton, il y avait un grand carnet de dessin A3 ainsi qu'une boîte de pastels à l'huile d'une remarquable qualité. La boîte et le cahier étaient si jolis qu'il les sortit du carton avec une extrême délicatesse. Il trouva alors en dessous une boîte de crayons, eux aussi de qualité. Le matériel qu'il avait sous les yeux devait vraiment être très couteux.

_Jarvis, où est Tony ?

_ _Monsieur se trouve dans le garage. Pour plus de sécurité, cet accès est verrouillé._

Steve fronça les sourcils.

_Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ _Monsieur effectue une série de tests et de simulations._

Steve hocha la tête par réflexe. Il savait par Bruce qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester dans les parages quand Tony faisait ses tests.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur le matériel, et le nom qui était rajouté au feutre sur le colis. Pour quelle raison Stark lui offrirait quelque chose ? Steve regarda attentivement les étiquettes et l'expéditeur était seulement le fournisseur. Il n'avait passé aucune commande chez eux pourtant. C'était donc bien un cadeau de Tony. Mais comment avait-il su quoi lui offrir ?

Il se prépara son petit-déjeuner, ses pensées tournant une fois de plus autour de Tony Stark. Est-ce que ce cadeau était lié à leur discussion de la veille ? Mais comment diable Stark avait-il pu savoir qu'il aimait dessiner ? Il hésita alors à poser une question à Jarvis.

_Euh Jarvis… est-ce que Tony fête Noël ?

_ _Monsieur a des façons particulières de célébrer la fin de l'année._

Steve pinça ses lèvres. A coup sûr, ce n'était pas du tout la même façon qu'ils célébraient le réveillon. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à s'habituer à la nouvelle façon de fêter Noël par rapport à son époque, les choses avec Tony devaient être totalement différentes. Il but quelques gorgées de son café, se demandant comment il pouvait réussir à cerner cet homme sans toutefois le faire se renfermer. Toujours le même questionnement.

Il cracha spontanément son café lorsqu'il entendit une rafale de tirs lourds dans la maison. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers les escaliers et descendit jusqu'à l'entrée du garage, bloquée. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il frappa durement sur la porte.

_Stark ! Répondez Stark !

Il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Jarvis :

_ _Monsieur veut vous faire savoir que tout va bien. Il vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes et il vous serait gré de lui préparer un café._

Steve hésita entre s'énerver, ou désespérer. Il opta pour la seconde option en lâchant un profond soupir.

_Merci, Jarvis, de rendre la réponse plus polie.

Car c'était une certitude que Tony ne l'aurait pas demandé d'une telle façon. Il l'aurait plutôt ordonné.

_ _Cela fait partie des demandes de Monsieur, après avoir reçu de nombreuses plaintes de ses collaborateurs._

Une chose qui n'étonna pas du tout Steve, qui remonta. Il nettoya la table du café qu'il avait involontairement recraché puis renversé et en refit. Les cafés furent à peine terminés que Stark arriva comme une fleur.

_Salut Rogers ! Super, merci pour le café !

Tony s'installa en face de lui à la table. Il jeta un coup d'œil au paquet ouvert, mais ne dit rien. Alors Steve entreprit d'entamer la conversation. Il devait juste trouver le bon sujet pour ne pas déclencher les hostilités.

_Merci pour le paquet, dit Steve.

Tony haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgée, avant de répondre :

_Jarvis m'a dit que vous ne faisiez pas grand-chose de vos journées ici. Alors vous voilà une occupation de plus.

Steve était sincèrement touché par l'attention.

_Mais comment avez-vous su que je dessinais ?

Tony posa sa tasse en affichant un air mesquin.

_C'est évident, j'utilise Jarvis pour espionner tout le monde. Je suis si machiavélique.

Le blond voyait bien que Tony se fichait de lui. Mais sinon, il ne savait pas comment Tony avait eu l'information. Face à son visage pensif, Tony soupira.

_Jarvis a des règles de confidentialité. Si je sais ça c'est que… vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé, en fait.

Steve vit là l'opportunité d'en savoir plus. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Tony change de sujet, ce dernier continua :

_Vous êtes Steven Grant Rogers, vous êtes né à Brooklyn, le jour de l'Indépendance en 1918. Votre mère était infirmière et votre père un soldat mort au combat. Vous étiez la risée de tous les gamins et c'est votre grand ami Bucky, qui prenait votre défense. Vous êtes allé au Lycée George Washington, et vous avez fait l'école d'Art Auburndale. Vous aviez un véritable potentiel que vous n'avez malheureusement pas exploité jusqu'au bout puisque vous avez voulu faire la guerre.

Tony fit une pause et termina son café. Il se leva ensuite de sa chaise pour s'en refaire un, alors que Steve restait totalement bouche bée, même lorsqu'il reprit :

_Je suis sincèrement désolé pour la mort de votre mère, emportée par la tuberculose, et celle de Bucky, qui semblait vraiment être quelqu'un d'important pour vous. Je ne refais pas le parcours de Captain America, ça tout le monde le connait -vous aviez juste grave la classe avec les Commandos Hurlants, soit dit en passant - et on vous récupère après votre séjour pendant 67 ans dans la glace. Sacré score.

Steve n'osa rien dire. L'exposé de Stark était… vraiment impressionnant.

_Mis à part ça, vous êtes un excellent leader, vous savez être à l'écoute, éprouver de la compassion, être humble. Vous êtes aussi serviable, poli, gentil, avenant, agréable, curieux, ordonné, travailleur, attentionné, etc... Bref, l'homme parfait dans des collants bleus, si ce n'est que vous êtes foutrement têtu et décidé à représenter la figure parfaite du super-héros. En fait, si l'héroïsme devait avoir une image dans le dictionnaire, ce serait votre photo.

Steve se sentit rougir immédiatement. Il ne pensait pas dégager une telle image.

_Vous aimez les cookies, votre café avec deux sucres et un nuage de lait en temps normal mais quand vous êtes préoccupé vous préférez le prendre noir. (Tony se pencha au-dessus de la tasse de Steve) Bon, j'en connais un qui se fait des nœuds à la tête. Votre parfum de glace préféré c'est la noisette, les couleurs, inutile de les mentionner et vous adorez les animaux. Vous avez une préférence pour les chiens par contre. Si vous n'avez pas changé dernièrement, vous faites toujours 1 mètre 87, vous portez du XL en T-shirt et chemise et du XXL en veste. Du L en pantalon, et du 44 et demi en chaussures. Un petit conseil : si vous voulez être plus discret dans la rue, mettez une taille au-dessus parce que vous êtes tellement bien foutu que vous attirez le regard de tout le monde avec vos muscles. Ah, et je crois aussi savoir que vous détestez mettre des costumes, même si le port de l'uniforme ne vous dérange pas.

Steve était rouge pivoine. Plus rouge que ça et on le prenait pour une tomate géante. Nom de Dieu. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pouvait dire ni ou se mettre. Stark connaissait tout de lui. Ou plus que n'importe qui actuellement. Être mis à nu de cette façon, c'était plus que dérangeant, c'était si gênant qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se terrer dans un trou et d'y rester. Il fit alors de gros efforts pour lever le nez vers Tony, qui affichait une expression légèrement amusée sans toutefois être moqueuse.

_Je…euh… comment… tout ça… hum…

Il bafouilla encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le sourire de Stark s'élargit. C'était si tendre que ça fit rougir Steve encore plus.

_J'ai été bercé tout jeune dans les histoires de Captain America. Le peu de temps que mon père passait avec moi, il me parlait de son grand ami le Capitaine Steve Rogers. C'était mes histoires préférées. Je chérissais tellement ces moments. Vous étiez la fierté de mon père. J'étais devenu fan de vous.

Steve sentit la note de tristesse dans sa dernière phrase. Ça le fit un peu redescendre sur Terre.

_Qu'est-ce qui a changé… ?

Le sourire de Tony devint triste.

_J'ai grandi. Mon père était présent peu souvent, comme ma mère, et le peu de fois où lui était là, il me parlait de vous. Sans cesse. Il vous admirait tellement. Il vous a cherché sans relâche. Je voulais que mon père soit aussi fier de moi qu'il l'était de vous. Je voulais qu'il m'aime autant que vous. Qu'il soit là pour moi autant que vous.

Steve crut comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de Tony.

_J'étais très doué quand j'étais jeune. J'ai construit mon premier robot autonome tout seul à 7 ans. Je pensais qu'en faisant ça… il serait fier de moi. Le monde a été étonné. Pas mon père. Il restait froid avec moi, lointain, et ne faisait que me parler de vous. Je voulais tellement faire comme vous, vous ressembler, pour qu'il me regarde moi. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à l'époque, en fait je n'ai eu que Jarvis, qui m'a plus élevé que mon père, et Rhodey. J'ai grandi, j'ai accumulé les prix qu'on pouvait avoir et j'ai eu mon diplôme au M.I.T. alors que je n'avais même pas 18 ans. Mais ça n'avait aucune valeur aux yeux de mon père. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Stark Industries, ses projets, l'alcool et vous. Je l'ai cru pendant des années. Parce que jamais mon père n'avait été tendre avec moi, ou chaleureux, ne m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait ou qu'il était fier de moi. Il n'était pas là pour mes cérémonies et projets.

Tony s'arrêta et se leva de sa chaise, tournant le dos à Steve, qui restait silencieux face à l'émotion qu'il entendait dans la voix de Stark. Ce dernier resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis reprit son récit, tournant toujours le dos à Steve.

_Je vous ai tellement détesté. Un héros disparu qui prenait une place que je n'avais jamais eue aux yeux de mon père. Je l'ai haï lui, j'ai haï le monde. J'ai appris qu'il ne fallait compter que sur soi-même. J'ai appris qu'il était inutile, de vouloir satisfaire quelqu'un de ce qu'on était.

Steve sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et il l'essuya rapidement.

_On était en froid déjà, quand ils sont partis ce jour-là. On s'était disputés. Jarvis avait essayé de me calmer mais… Ils sont morts dans un stupide accident de voiture. Jarvis est mort peu de temps après. Edwin Jarvis. Je lui dois tellement.

Le silence se fit autour d'eux. Steve avait le regard perdu sur le dos de Tony, complètement ébranlé par le récit de ce dernier. Il venait d'avoir tellement de réponses à ses questions, et il comprenait désormais mieux la personnalité de Tony. Il comprenait tellement mieux les réactions si contradictoires qu'il avait à son égard. Mais maintenant, Tony était triste. Profondément triste. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour qu'il aille mieux.

_Vous savez tout, maintenant. L'histoire de Tony Stark selon Tony Stark.

Steve entendit la note de dégoût dans sa voix. Le blond comprit que celui qui avait la plus mauvaise image de Tony sur Terre, c'était Tony lui-même, malgré son discours et les apparences. Steve avait vraiment fait fausse route, en pensant qu'il était suffisant et arrogant. Tony était probablement celui qui avait la plus mauvaise estime de lui-même. Steve essaya de changer l'ambiance de la discussion.

_Vous n'avez pas tout dit Stark. Il manque vos goûts préférés, vos mensurations et la pointure de vos chaussures.

Il entendit un petit rire de Tony qui le fit sourire à son tour. Tony se tourna vers lui, affichant un sourire léger alors qu'il lui répondait :

_1 mètre 85 et 43 en pointure ! J'adore les tartes tatin, la glace à la pistache et je préfère plutôt les chats aux chiens, mais les deux me vont.

Steve hocha la tête en souriant encore plus. Tony se retourna à nouveau, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

_Sur ce, faut que je retourne bosser !

Il s'arrêta en haut des marches avant de se retourner.

_Merci, Steve.

_Merci à vous, Tony.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, Steve plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Tony.

_Je crois qu'on peut… se tutoyer maintenant ?

Steve hocha la tête.

_Je crois qu'on peut.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve était satisfait de la relation qu'il avait maintenant avec Stark. Depuis leur conversation où Tony s'était ouvert à lui, il avait réussi à convaincre le génie de manger avec lui. Le midi et le soir. C'était déjà beaucoup, par rapport au début du séjour, mais maintenant, Steve visait la prise d'alcool et le temps de sommeil. Mais il savait qu'il devait y aller plus doucement, s'il voulait que Tony ne se braque pas. Ou juste ruser. Et pour ça, il avait quelques idées en tête.

Tony arriva en avance ce midi-là. Steve avait pu remarquer que lorsqu'il était lancé dans quelque chose, Tony mettait pas mal de temps à décrocher et donc à venir pour manger. Steve s'était adapté vite, appelant l'ingénieur en avance pour que quand il arrive, le repas soit au moins tiède. Steve ne tourna pas tout de suite la tête vers lui lorsque Tony s'installa à la même place que d'habitude.

_Tu arrives plus tôt aujourd'hui. Tu as faim ?demanda Steve avec un peu d'espoir.

_Hum…ouai.

La voix de Tony était beaucoup trop lointaine pour l'avoir écouté.

_Tu préfères des épices dans les légumes ou une poêlée nature ?

_Hum oui c'est bien.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'ajouter des épices, puis tourna finalement la tête vers Tony. Ce dernier portait un haut à manches longues et un pantalon de jogging originalement noirs. De ce qu'il pouvait remarquer, Tony avait visiblement fait des travaux autres que de l'ingénierie : il avait des tâches grisâtres sur le visage, sur ses vêtements et même sur ses avant-bras, visibles car il avait retroussé ses manches. Tony était plongé sur sa tablette, regardant des plans.

_J'ai aussi rajouté de la crème fouettée.

Tony ne leva pas la tête vers lui.

_C'est parfait.

Steve étira un large sourire sur son visage.

_Avec du chocolat. Je pense que ça sera parfait.

Il vit Tony lever sa main pour lui faire signe :

_Vas-y, j'en suis persuadé.

Steve reporta son attention sur ses légumes et ajouta la viande. Quand Tony agissait de cette façon, il prenait vraiment plaisir à se moquer de lui. Il comprenait pourquoi Rhodey aimait le faire aussi. C'était beaucoup trop drôle.

_Je pense rajouter du béton. Tu m'en passes ?

_Hum ouai attends… euh quoi ?!

Steve se retourna pour le voir les sourcils froncés : il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à sa tête. Tony prit alors un air vexé.

_Ah je vois, on se paie ma tête hein.

_Tu tends le bâton Tony !répliqua Steve, encore mort de rire.

Tony afficha un léger sourire.

_Désolé. Je sais que je suis chiant pour ça. Tu disais quoi ?

Steve garda son sourire et balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

_Oublie. Je parlais cuisine. Pourquoi tu as des traces de béton sur toi ?

Tony jeta un coup d'œil sur ses vêtements.

_Tu te souviens du bruit de la dernière fois dans mon garage ?

Steve vérifiait la cuisson de sa poêlée.

_Tu parles de la rafale de tirs lourds ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

_J'attendais de finir les tests pour colmater le mur.

Steve interrompit la cuisson : c'était prêt.

_Pourquoi ne pas appeler un maçon ?demanda Steve.

_Je voulais le faire moi-même. Quand c'est pour des broutilles, j'évite d'appeler des gars. Ils en ont un peu marre de venir réparer leurs constructions. Du coup je les appelle que pour les gros dégâts.

Le blond eut un petit rire en s'imaginant la scène des travailleurs mécontents à chaque fois qu'ils venaient. Tony reprit :

_Et puis j'ai fini mes tests, donc je suis sûr que je ne vais rien détruire. Du moins pas dans mon garage. De toute façon, j'appellerai des gens pour faire réparer la vitre de l'atelier, et probablement d'autres choses que Dum-E réussira à foutre en l'air…

Steve, après les avoir servis, déposa les assiettes sur la table.

_Bon appétit !dit-il, assez content de lui.

_Merci ! A toi aussi.

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à manger.

_C'est super bon, comme toujours !

Steve rougit.

_Je ne suis pas aussi bon cuisinier que Bruce.

Tony hocha la tête.

_C'est vrai, mais tu fais des efforts. Le mérite t'en revient tout autant.

Steve baissa la tête sur son assiette en rougissant. La franchise de Tony était déroutante pour lui. Il essaya de changer de sujet.

_Ce soir je vais me regarder un film, je me demandais si tu voulais le regarder avec moi ? C'est…

Il avait noté le nom sur un bout de papier dans sa poche. C'était super célèbre. Il déplia le morceau de papier.

_ _Star Wars épisode IV_. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'histoire commence par-là, mais c'est de cette façon dans l'ordre chronologique…

Tony éclata de rire.

_C'est normal, le créateur n'a pas écrit l'histoire dans le bon ordre. Et oui, c'est très connu ! De nombreux films célèbres sont sortis dans les années 60 et 70 !

Le blond hocha la tête.

_C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais je n'ai pas accroché à certains.

Tony lui adressa un clin d'œil.

_Il en faut pour tous les goûts ! Interro surprise !

Steve haussa un sourcil alors que Tony prenait une bouchée avant de reprendre :

_ _Les 7 mercenaires_ ? Vu, pas vu ? Ton avis si c'est le cas ?

Le blond réfléchit.

_C'est un western que j'ai bien aimé, je le préfère au film _Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand_ que j'ai trouvé un peu long.

Tony avait un air de malice sur le visage.

_Et pour _Butch Cassidy et le Kid_ ?

Le visage de Steve s'éclaira un peu plus :

_Ah celui-là aussi je l'ai bien aimé !

_ _La Horde Sauvage_ ?

_Celui-là était un peu violent quand même !

Tony élargit son sourire.

_Sinon… _Les tontons flingueurs_?

_Oh j'ai adoré ce film !

_Tu as bon goût, Rogers ! _Psychose ?_

Steve fit une grimace.

_Il est vraiment particulier ce film.

_Hitchcock a une façon de faire assez singulière. On ne peut pas ne pas reconnaître un Hitchcock dans son style !

Steve hocha la tête. Tony reprit son petit jeu :

_Et pour _La Planète des Singes_ ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

_Ah, je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Je vais le noter.

Tony fit une moue extrêmement choquée alors que Steve s'était levé pour attraper un stylo.

_Quoi ?! Mais c'est un grand classique de la science-fiction ! Dis-moi que tu as vu _2001, l'Odyssée de l'espace_ !

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

_Oui ! Par contre, j'étais moins emballé devant…

Tony reprit un air sérieux et le scruta.

_Hum… intéressant. Après avoir vu _Star Wars_ , on verra si tu es prêt à voir _Star Trek_. Sinon, dans les années 70… _Le parrain_ ?

_Oh, excellent ce film !

_ _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_ ?

Steve fit la moue une autre fois.

_Je n'aime pas vraiment les films comme ça. Même si je sais que c'est un grand classique !

Tony fut exagérément scandalisé.

_Mais alors tu ne verras jamais _L'exorciste_ ! Noooon !

Steve rit en le voyant faire une telle comédie. Tony pouvait être une sacrée diva.

_C'est sûr que je ne regarderai pas si c'est pareil !

Tony secoua la tête.

_Ah, petite nature. Sinon… _Papillon_ ?

_Son histoire est incroyable ! Clint m'a dit que c'était une histoire vraie.

_C'est certain ! _Rocky_ ?

Steve hocha la tête.

_J'ai été très surpris en le regardant.

_Il y en a des meilleurs dans le genre, mais il reste très célèbre. _L'Arnaque_ ?

Le sourire de Steve s'élargit :

_Il m'a pas mal fait rire celui-ci ! Et les Monty-Python aussi !

Tony approuva.

_J'allais justement poser la question ! Bon après… il y en a d'autres mais je les ai retirés de la liste selon tes critères…

Steve se frotta l'arrière du crâne. C'était stupide, mais il était touché que Tony prenne compte de ses goûts.

_Après, je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup plus. J'en étais à _Star Wars_. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question pour ce soir.

Tony se leva avec un grand sourire.

_Quand tu veux pour un marathon ! On se refait un plateau-télé ? Pizzas-film ?

L'idée plaisait bien à Steve, qui eut une arrière-pensée en se disant que Tony ne devait pas avoir conscience de la date.

_Très bien ! Je viendrais te chercher dans ton atelier du coup ?

Tony débarrassa leurs assiettes puisqu'ils avaient terminé.

_On fait comme ça ! Et puis, je serais bien obligé de te suivre vu qu'il n'y a plus de porte !

Steve fut gêné alors que l'autre riait à ses dépens. Tony quitta alors la pièce, reprenant le travail.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était perturbé. Vraiment, beaucoup trop, perturbé. Steve le perturbait. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait pris si soin de lui de cette façon, mis à part Pepper. Mais ça ne comptait pas, Pepper était Pepper, et même elle ne s'était pas autant investie. Lui qui avait le don de ronger la patience des gens…

Il s'était ouvert à Steve. Il s'était ouvert à lui plus qu'à quiconque. Il n'avait jamais eu grand-chose à dire à Rhodey puisqu'il avait été spectateur de l'histoire, ni à Pepper, parce qu'elle avait lu entre les lignes. Steve lui, avait réellement cherché à en savoir plus. Tony savait qu'il était curieux de nature, et intéressé, mais il ne se serait pas cru digne d'intérêt. En général, il avait juste tendance à repousser les gens. Ça lui convenait très bien. Mais là, c'était en train de changer.

C'était… perturbant. D'un côté, il avait peur de s'habituer à la situation alors qu'il savait que dans un peu plus d'une semaine, ils rentreraient à New York et que tout serait comme avant. De l'autre, il était réellement ému qu'on fasse attention à lui de cette façon, sans arrière-pensée. Il voyait bien les manœuvres que faisait Steve, les efforts qu'il faisait pour se comporter avec lui et faire en sorte que Tony améliore son hygiène de vie.

Mais c'était Steve, qui faisait ça. Steve Rogers. Captain America. L'homme qui était son idole étant petit, l'homme dont il avait épluché la totalité de sa vie tant il avait voulu mieux le connaître, l'homme dont il avait collectionné tant d'images, tant de photos, d'anciens journaux ou comics. Son idole, son inspiration, sa motivation, son deuxième fantasme d'ado après Cindy Crawford. Oui, comme de nombreux ados à l'époque, personne ne pouvait résister aux deux arguments très visibles qu'avait Crawford, comme Pamela Anderson.

C'était une situation plus que bizarre. Rencontrer son idole et vivre avec étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Et puis, ils allaient aussi travailler ensemble. Être l'égal de cet homme… Tony se mit à rire en réalisant à quel point il haussait Steve si haut sur un piédestal, encore maintenant. On lui avait toujours dit que rencontrer son idole pouvait s'avérer décevant. Pour lui, ça allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé de lui. Steve était vraiment… trop parfait.

Tony soupira et essaya de chasser ce genre de pensées pour se concentrer sur son travail. Il voulait terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire pour les autres Avengers. Là, il travaillait sur un nouveau distributeur de pointes de flèches pour Clint et sur l'appareil de commande. Il avait voulu garder l'ancien design, mais il était beaucoup trop perfectionniste. Il avait absolument tout refait, et il aurait même voulu retoucher à son arc, mais Clint avait fermement refusé. Valeur sentimentale. Tony sourit en se disant qu'il l'aurait à l'usure.

Il s'était déjà chargé de la nouvelle combinaison de Nat, du mécanisme d'électro-aimants pour le bouclier de Cap et il lui restait le plus gros du travail sur un autre projet pour Hulk : une précaution pour l'idée qu'ils avaient en tête. Cette armure devait être plus grosse et plus résistante, mais sa conception lui posait quelques petits problèmes. Oh, il pourrait les résoudre facilement, mais ça allait lui prendre du temps.

Tony s'étira sur sa chaise en baillant. Il manquait de café, mais il n'avait pas envie de décrocher tout de suite pour aller en prendre une bonne dose. Il y avait toujours son autre moyen.

_Jarvis, musique !

Le son du heavy metal chatouilla agréablement ses oreilles, bien qu'il soit fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'avait plus de porte et qu'il n'était plus seul.

_Change de registre et baisse le son !

_ _Quel style souhaitez-vous entendre, Monsieur ?_

Tony réfléchit. En fait, il n'aimait que des variantes du rock. Ce qui faisait que tout était globalement du même registre. Ça lui demandait plus de temps de réflexion.

_Mets… du Phil Collins, ça devrait le faire.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes d' _Another Day In Paradise_. C'était tout aussi bien de changer un peu. Ça n'aurait pas le même effet sur lui, mais ça ferait l'affaire s'il finissait de bosser assez tôt. Il se pencha sur le matériel de Clint et mit des lunettes grossissantes sous un plus fort éclairage pour faire les petites retouches de son carquois.

_Je t'apporte le menu des pizzas.

Tony sursauta et se prit sa lampe dans la tête.

_Nom de Dieu ! Mets-toi une clochette autour du cou !

Steve ne sembla pas éprouver le besoin de s'excuser. Il posa une tablette sur la table à côté de Tony, au-dessus de tout un bric-à-brac. Tony releva la tête vers lui :

_J'en ai pour un petit moment encore. Tu as très faim ?

Le blond afficha un grand sourire.

_Pas du tout, il est seulement 18h. Mais je me suis dit que plus tôt je viendrais, plus on avait de chances de manger à une heure correcte.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à la tablette.

_Tu aurais pu me l'envoyer, tu sais ?

Steve haussa les épaules.

_Oui, mais j'étais curieux, je voulais savoir sur quoi tu bossais. (Il leva les yeux et parcourut du regard l'atelier) Même si je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu fais ici.

Tony lui montra le dispositif.

_C'est pour Clint. J'essaie de lui faire un meilleur distributeur de pointes pour quand il change les fonctions de ses flèches. En fait, le stockage qu'il a actuellement est très restreint, donc j'essaie de voir comment je pourrais augmenter sa capacité en combinant retrait de flèches et longueur du carquois.

Steve jeta un coup d'œil sur ce que Tony avait devant lui, soit un tas de petites pièces métalliques et de microcircuits.

_Je ne visualise pas tellement…

Tony afficha un grand sourire.

_Tu verras quand Clint l'essaiera ! Je dois en avoir pour moins de deux heures, ça ira ?

Steve hocha la tête en souriant.

_Je te fais confiance pour être à l'heure !

Le blond lui tapota l'épaule et repartit. Tony remit alors ses lunettes et se concentra sur son travail : pour une fois, il avait envie de respecter un délai.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve s'était installé à côté de la baie vitrée pour dessiner. Il avait une superbe vue sur la plage et les lumières éclairaient super bien le littoral. Il aimait beaucoup cette vue nocturne que le simple fait de regarder ce paysage le calmait.

Il avait décidé d'user des crayons pour ce paysage. Il pouvait beaucoup plus jouer avec les couleurs que les pastels à huile. Avec des secs, il aurait pu, mais le rendu aurait été différent. Il essaierait les pastels de jour et ferait un comparatif des rendus.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu le matériel de Tony, Steve avait grandement pris goût aux crayons. Ils étaient de loin de meilleure qualité que tout ce qu'il avait utilisé auparavant. Même le papier. A son époque, même son école d'Arts ne fournissait pas un aussi bon matériel. Les temps avaient vraiment beaucoup changés.

_Tu sais qu'il y a au moins trois canapés dans ce salon ? Je crois aussi avoir des fauteuils, des poufs,…

Steve sourit avant de lever la tête vers Tony, qui était dans la partie cuisine sur sa droite et faisait du café.

_Le sol peut être agréable aussi.

Tony fit un signe vers la machine pour lui proposer un café mais Steve refusa d'un signe de la main. Le brun ajouta :

_Ouai, à 1500 dollars le mètre carré j'espère bien qu'il est agréable !

Steve se mit à rire, sachant désormais que lorsque Tony faisait ce genre de commentaire, c'était de l'humour. Il le regarda avaler la quasi moitié de son café en se brûlant avant de reposer sa tasse.

_Du coup, je vais prendre une Bikini.

Steve fronça les sourcils.

_Y'a vraiment une pizza qui s'appelle comme ça ?!

Tony leva les mains en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

_Bienvenu à Malibu ! Je te laisse commander, je vais prendre une douche !

Steve le regarda monter les marches, un air de malice sur le visage. Ce soir, Tony irait dormir. Il en faisait un point d'honneur.

Il avait pu remarquer, à la Tour des Avengers déjà, que Tony agissait comme une pile électrique mais que lorsqu'il fatiguait, s'il s'arrêtait de faire quelque chose, il tombait de fatigue automatiquement. Jarvis lui avait confirmé tout à l'heure ce qu'il pensait : ça faisait plus de 32 heures que Tony n'avait pas fermé l'œil du tout. Il faisait une consommation de café énorme, mais au moins, il ne buvait pas autant d'alcool. Les bouteilles se vidaient plus lentement qu'à leur arrivée. Il ne l'avait pas recroisé ivre, mais il était difficile de déterminer s'il avait bu quelques verres ou non : Tony pouvait paraître facilement sobre quand il n'avait que trois verres à son compte.

Steve rangea son matériel et passa la commande lui-même, après avoir pris son temps pour choisir. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas non plus besoin de se préoccuper de trouver le film, car Tony possédait une immense cinémathèque enregistrée dans ses données et qu'il n'avait qu'à demander à Jarvis de mettre ça sur écran. En fait, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire pour ce soir.

Il avait remarqué que Tony n'avait probablement pas fait attention à la date. Lui-même avait douté de pouvoir commander, mais encore une fois, il était à Malibu et il y avait toujours des personnes pour travailler en période de fête.

Il monta dans sa chambre pour y ranger ses affaires. Même s'il allait reprendre son activité le lendemain, il n'aimait pas laisser trainer des choses lui appartenant, encore plus quand il n'était pas chez lui. Il en profita pour se rafraîchir un peu le visage et se détendre. Depuis sa conversation avec Tony, il le voyait vraiment sous un autre jour. Il avait l'impression de mieux le comprendre, de mieux saisir sa façon de penser et ça, ça satisfaisait Steve. Il aimait réussir à cerner les gens. A voir leur bon comme leur mauvais côté.

Il appréciait Tony. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, échanger et débattre sur des sujets qu'ils avaient visiblement en commun. Quand il le souhaitait, le milliardaire pouvait vraiment être agréable avec les autres. Agréable avec lui, au moins, parce que bon, avec les autres de l'équipe, mis à part quand il était de sale humeur, il s'entendait très bien avec eux. Mais Steve avait compris pourquoi ça coinçait au début. Il y avait eu un passif qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant.

Il soupira et sortit de sa chambre. La villa était grande, possédait plusieurs chambres et il avait pris celle juste en face de celle de Tony. C'était bizarre, ce genre de proximité alors qu'à la Tour, plusieurs étages les séparaient. Il ne savait même pas lequel Tony occupait, Jarvis se chargeant toujours de le monter sans annoncer d'étage.

Il descendit les marches et s'arrêta en trouvant Tony au milieu du salon, une tasse de café dans la main et une pomme dans l'autre, se dirigeant vers l'atelier. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que Steve détaillait du regard Tony en chemise bleu clair, les manches retroussées et dévoilant un t-shirt blanc en-dessous. Il portait un jean simple et se baladait pieds nus. Mis à part ce dernier détail, Steve ne l'avait jamais vu avec ce style vestimentaire. Ça lui allait vraiment bien. Le blanc laissait beaucoup plus transparaître les rayonnements bleutés du réacteur ARC.

_Je…euh… J'ai vraiment une impression de déjà-vu, dit alors Tony.

Steve sortit de ses pensées pour voir Tony rouge de gêne filer dans l'atelier. Le blond descendit les marches en fronçant les sourcils, avant de se rappeler la scène en question. Ah. Oui. Il se souvenait. Il sentit alors ses joues s'enflammer et il alla se servir un verre d'eau pour se changer les idées.

Tony revint une minute plus tard pour nettoyer rapidement sa tasse.

_J'ai mis ma pomme dans l'atelier. Ça m'évitera de bouger et puis comme j'y pensais…

Steve sourit. Tony était gêné aussi et visiblement, il éprouvait le besoin de se justifier.

_Tu aimes l'alcool ?demanda le brun.

_Je ne bois pas.

Il vit un air de malice passer sur le visage de Tony.

_Pour quelle raison ?

Steve ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la question.

_Et bien, parce que mon métabolisme fait que je n'en ressens pas les effets.

_Ce n'est pas l'effet le plus important ! Enfin, si ça peut jouer… Bon ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Tony se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et après l'avoir examiné pendant un moment, il lâcha un petit cri de victoire en sortant deux bouteilles en verre sombre.

_Tu me gouteras ça ! Avec une pizza ce sera parfait !

Steve comprit qu'il s'agissait de bières.

_Mais je-

_Tu vas gouter Steve ! Ce n'est pas une question d'effet de l'alcool ou non ! C'est une véritable question de goût !

Le regard déterminé de Tony et le petit sourire qu'il avait firent craquer Steve.

_Bon, très bien. Mais si je n'apprécie pas je ne boirais pas la bière.

Tony afficha une expression victorieuse :

_Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! Si on boit de l'alcool, autant l'apprécier ! Celle-ci est une bière artisanale belge. J'adore aussi les irlandaises et les allemandes, mais celle-là a été brassée d'une façon assez particulière !

On sonna alors à la porte. L'heure du dîner avait sonné.

_J'y vais, répondit Steve.

Alors que ce dernier sortait son porte-monnaie, Tony amena les bières sur la table basse et lui dit :

_Elles sont déjà payées !

A l'instant même où Steve récupérait les pizzas. Il soupira en saluant gentiment le livreur, qui repartit au moins avec un pourboire. Il apporta ensuite les pizzas devant la télé, sur la table basse où Tony avait déjà amené les bières.

_Je devrais installer un home cinema ici. Ça pourrait être sympa.

Steve afficha un léger sourire.

_Comme ça c'est très bien aussi. Ça fait plus convivial.

Tony ouvrit les bières alors que Steve faisait la répartition des pizzas.

_Je pourrais très bien rendre le home cinema convivial.

Steve ne dit rien mais son regard parla pour lui. Tony leva les mains :

_Ok, ok ! J'ai saisi.

Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé et tendit une bière à Steve.

_Donne-moi ton avis.

Le blond récupéra la bière en question et, avec une certaine appréhension, il sentit d'abord la bière. C'était étonnamment fumé. Il but alors quelques gorgées, qu'il garda en bouche pour saisir les différentes saveurs. Il sentait une petite amertume dans la bière, mais elle était légère en bouche, avec une note de noisette et boisé en arrière-goût.

_Alors ?demanda Tony, des étincelles dans les yeux.

_Je dois avouer… que ça se laisse boire.

Tony afficha un air scandalisé :

_Quoi ?! « Ça se laisse boire » ?! Rappelles-moi de ne plus jamais te faire goûter quelque chose !

Steve explosa de rire alors qu'à côté de lui, Tony affichait un air boudeur. Le blond tendit sa bouteille devant lui :

_A ta santé, Tony.

Ce dernier prit sa bière et trinqua avec lui.

_Ingrat.

Ils reposèrent leur bière et commencèrent à entamer les pizzas.

_Jarvis, le film ! Prépares tes lunettes Steve ! Y'a de la lecture !

Steve fronça les sourcils, avant d'entendre la note musicale assez forte et de voir le texte dérouler. Une sorte de synopsis pour expliquer l'univers du film. Il se concentra alors dessus et tourna le visage vers Tony. Ce dernier semblait content. Ça lui allait très bien. Steve se laissa alors aller et profita du moment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon. Donc quand on faisait partie de la Force, on mourrait en se volatilisant ? Ou alors Ben Kenobi n'était pas mort, puisqu'il parlait à Luke ? Et ce Vador, c'était aussi un ancien ami de ce jedi ? Steve n'arrivait pas à bien saisir l'histoire du film. Enfin si, il l'avait compris, mais il y avait quelques détails qui l'embêtaient, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'étaient tous ces extraterrestres qu'il n'arrêtait pas de croiser dans le film, et puis les robots et tout…

Il soupira et tourna la tête vers Tony, puis sourit. Au début, il avait eu peur que Tony soit trop pris dans le film. Quand ils avaient terminé de manger, il avait semblé être totalement absorbé par les scènes, au point de même dire quelques répliques. Et comme Steve avait pu remarquer, il suffisait d'un court instant d'inactivité pour qu'il cède à la fatigue. Tony avait donc loupé le combat entre Ben/Obi-Wan Kenobi et Dark Vador. Mais il restait encore la fin du film.

Il y avait peu de chances que Tony ne se réveille. Les jambes pliées sur le canapé, il penchait dangereusement vers Steve. La position ne devait pas être confortable et s'il continuait dans sa chute lente, son dos risquait d'en pâtir atrocement. C'est quand il vit Tony frissonner qu'il se décida. Il alla attraper quelques coussins et un plaid et recouvrit le milliardaire de ce dernier. C'est vrai qu'il faisait plus frais.

Steve hésita en se rasseyant. Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui le motiva à agir de cette façon, mais lorsqu'il s'installa, il bascula Tony contre lui. Pour que l'ingénieur soit bien calé, que lui aussi ait chaud avec le plaid et qu'il puisse regarder le reste du film.

Il se sentit rougir alors qu'il avait l'impression de profiter de la situation. La proximité qu'il avait avec Tony était la première qu'il avait eue depuis son réveil de la glace. Il ne pensait pas que le contact proche lui avait autant manqué. Il préférait se dire qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il avait froid, plutôt que par manque affectif, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il était un horrible menteur.

Il reporta son attention vers Tony, qui avait la tête posée sur son torse. Il semblait si détendu que Steve se refusa à bouger à nouveau, que ça soit décent ou pas. Il passa son bras par-dessus Tony et se concentra de nouveau sur le film, pour oublier le souffle de Tony contre lui, l'odeur fruitée de son shampoing, la chaleur diffuse de son réacteur. Il avait oublié à quel point ce genre de sensation pouvait être agréable. Il espérait que ça pouvait être pareil pour l'autre. Il afficha alors un léger sourire.

_Joyeux Noël, Tony.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chaud. Il était au chaud et c'était agréable. Pas confortable, mais agréable. La chaleur corporelle n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la chaleur que pouvait lui apporter une bonne couverture. Il aimait entendre ces bruits simples que faisait une personne en dormant, une respiration lente et profonde, des battements de cœur lents et rythmés.

Tony, après un véritable effort pour se motiver, émergea de son sommeil, connecta ses neurones ensemble et ouvrit les yeux. C'est à l'instant même où il réalisa où il était que la panique monta d'un coup.

Il bondit du canapé, réveillant par la même occasion Steve. Ce dernier eut visiblement moins de mal à atterrir sur Terre que lui. Tony réalisa qu'ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. En fait, il avait carrément dormi SUR Steve. Ce dernier posa ses yeux bleus magnifiques sur lui.

_Euh, je suis désolé.

Tony fila presque en courant dans les escaliers.

Il fila directement sous la douche, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Et non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il était tellement gêné, qu'il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus : d'avoir dormi avec Steve, d'être choqué d'avoir dormi avec Steve, ou de s'être endormi devant Star Wars Episode IV. En temps normal, il s'en serait fichu, de son comportement, qu'on le voit nu ou qu'il ait un contact rapproché avec quelqu'un. Mais quand c'était Steve, il n'avait pas cette même impression.

Il grogna en sortant de la douche, comprenant pourquoi c'était différent. Et il n'aima pas du tout. Déjà, parce que son amour propre en prenait un sacré coup, mais aussi parce qu'il dérogeait à son propre code de conduite. Et ça l'emmerdait fortement.

Déterminé à retrouver son attitude habituelle, Tony essaya de reprendre le pas sur ses émotions avant de se préparer et de redescendre. Quand il n'entendit aucun bruit alors qu'il préparait son café, il comprit bien vite que Steve était sorti faire son footing. Parfait. Ça évitait le moment gênant.

Il descendit dans son atelier pour terminer rapidement ce qu'il avait à faire avant de descendre à nouveau au garage. Le plus gros des armures qu'il avait faites étaient pour le moment à la Tour Stark, mais il avait aussi laissé quelques projets en cours à la villa. Et il avait fini par construire un deuxième « garage » avec des véhicules très différents entreposés là.

Au final, il avait pris le coup de main. Comme la base était la même, il s'amusait à changer les design des différentes armures, à les peindre autrement et à changer l'armement ou même le matériau de l'armure.

Tony termina la dernière plaque d'armure.

_Ok, Jarvis, tu peux m'assembler le tout ?

Il projeta ensuite les plans virtuels de son projet, qu'il avait décidé d'appeler Veronica. C'était plus amusant quand il parlait de Veronica que de parler d'une Hulkbuster, qui ferait probablement flipper Bruce s'il avait des échos de ça. Tony était sûr que sa surprise lui plairait. Mais il était loin de l'avoir terminée. En fait, c'était seulement son premier prototype.

_ _Le montage prendra quelques minutes, Monsieur_.

_Parfait. U, tiens-toi prêt à filmer, et Dum-E… t'es sûr que cette fois, tu peux gérer l'extincteur ?

Le bras mécanique de son robot récupéra un des extincteurs dans le coin du garage. Tony sourit légèrement et observa alors les plans.

_ _Le montage est terminé, Monsieur_.

Tony se leva de sa chaise et connecta plusieurs circuits internes avec sa console informatique.

_Ok, U, lance le film ! Essai numéro 1 de la Hulkbuster.

Il utilisa ensuite son clavier pour les tests de mouvements des jambes et des bras. Bon, ça restait correct, même si la jambe droite était plus lente que la gauche.

_Il faudra corriger les aides articulaires de la jambe droite. Maintenant, on va passer aux choses plus sérieuses. Dum-E, t'es ok ?

Il vit son petit robot se déplacer avec son extincteur plus près de la Hulkbuster.

_Amorçage des réacteurs, 10% de puissance.

Il savait que 10% d'énergie ne serait pas suffisant pour soulever le poids de la Hulkbuster. Mais il testait déjà les propulseurs. Ça semblait correct.

_Augmentation de la puissance à 15%...

Veronica commença à se soulever mais son équilibre était très instable.

_Activation des stabilisateurs.

Il vit la gerbe d'étincelles et eut tout juste le réflexe de se cacher sous son bureau quand la Hulkbuster éclata littéralement en morceaux dans tous les sens, dans un gros BOUM beaucoup trop prévisible.

Lorsqu'il repassa sa tête pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, il fut soulagé de voir que sa camaro, le seul et unique véhicule qu'il avait laissé ici, n'avait rien du tout. Peut-être que cette fois, il fallait qu'il la bouge vraiment. Elle avait déjà évité les balles, les répulseurs,…

Se levant pour ramasser les pièces, il remarqua que cette fois, Dum-E n'avait pas activé l'extincteur inutilement. Un miracle venait d'arriver.

_Bien vu, Dum-E ! Pas de flammes, pas d'extincteur. Tu vois que tu retiens !

Le petit robot émit un petit bip qui fit sourire Tony alors qu'il revenait avec ses pièces. Il s'installa pour commencer ses modifications quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Steve.

_Tout se passe bien ?demanda ce dernier en regardant l'état du garage.

Steve, dans son t-shirt gris trempé de sueur, ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Nom de Dieu. Steve était beau à mourir quand il n'avait pas une coupe de cheveux de premier de la classe. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être en plus de ça sexy tout en transpirant comme un bœuf et en étant habillé en jogging ?

_Tony ?

Il chassa en vitesse ses pensées et revint sur Terre.

_Je…euh…

Il fut incapable d'aligner trois mots. Il n'était pas encore revenu sur Terre. Steve croisa les bras, faisant ressortir ses pectoraux et gonfler ses biceps.

_Et bien, je ne pensais pas réussir à moucher Tony Stark en lui posant une question aussi simple.

Tony se força à quitter du regard les muscles de Steve. Il lui arrivait quoi là ?! Steve s'avança alors vers l'intérieur du garage et le parcourut du regard, regardant les autres pièces que Tony avait laissées au sol.

_Un autre test sur une armure ?demanda-t-il.

_Euh… ouai… ça avance pas des masses.

Steve regardait les pièces au sol.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas verrouillé l'accès ?

Ils étaient assez revenus dans une conversation pour que les pensées de Tony se concentrent sur son projet.

_Je testais la propulsion, et pas l'armement.

Steve releva la tête et observa les murs.

_Mais quel massacre !

Il s'approcha du mur que Tony avait mitraillé par accident et observa les travaux.

_Tu vas laisser ça comme ça ? Le ciment n'est même pas bien étalé ! Tu comptes poncer derrière au moins ?

Tony prit un peu la mouche. Il croisa les bras.

_Hey, on ne peut pas être bon partout hein.

Steve avait un air totalement choqué :

_Oui enfin… il y a ne pas être bon, et être vraiment mauvais !

_Et bien si tu es si doué, Capsicle, je t'appellerai pour les prochains travaux !

_Quoi ? Non mais je vais rectifier ça !

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

_Et bien fais ça quand tu veux ! Je reviens, j'vais aller bouger la voiture tant que j'y pense.

Il se leva, et hésita entre aller vers la sortie ou vers le fond du garage, où était la voiture.

_Euh… Jarvis… J'ai mis où les clés de la camaro ?

_ _Elles se trouvent dans le premier tiroir de la commode d'entrée, Monsieur._

Tony fronça les sourcils. Il utilisait tellement peu souvent ce meuble qu'il en avait oublié son existence.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent là ?demanda-t-il.

_Comment il sait ça ?ne put s'empêcher de dire Steve, sentant sa paranoïa monter.

_ _Mademoiselle Potts les a rangées là lors du déménagement pour New York. N'étant pas certaine que vous retiendriez l'information, elle m'a chargé de vous en avertir en cas de besoin._

Tony soupira.

_Et bah, la confiance règne…

_A raison, visiblement, lâcha Steve en pouffant de rire.

Tony grogna et sortit du garage. Quelques minutes plus tard, le moteur de la Chevrolet gronda et disparut.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Du manque affectif. Ça devait être la raison de tout ça. Après tout, il avait changé peut-être trop rapidement. Du gars qui couche avec n'importe qui n'importe quand, au gars qui se met en relation avec son bras droit et associée, puis au gars qui apprend ce que c'est d'être célibataire sans plan cul. Il avait réussi à oublier la solitude dans son boulot mais là… là ça craignait vraiment.

Il se força à nouveau à détourner les yeux de Steve. Ou plutôt du fessier de Steve. Rah merde. C'était malsain ce qu'il faisait. Mater allègrement son camarade de terrain, son chef d'équipe. Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, parce que, par automatisme il reluquait toujours tout le monde, et il avait eu largement le temps quand il était ado de le mater, mais là, ça n'était plus pareil. Là, c'était physiquement réalisable.

Il se frappa le visage quand il se rendit compte qu'il était même capable de penser à aller plus loin. Quel abruti. Il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ses calculs. Un peu d'algèbre le remettrait sûrement sur les rails. Presque. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, essayant de ne pas porter son regard sur Steve, qui s'était fixé pour objectif de poncer son mur. En débardeur. C'était pire que le T-shirt.

_Bon ok, rentre ces lignes de calculs Jarvis. Va falloir que je reprenne la méca.

Il soupira et reprit ses outils. Il commença à retravailler ce qui n'allait pas et ça allait lui prendre un certain temps encore. Il ne s'arrêta que pour regarder la vidéo qu'avait faite U.

_U, la prochaine fois, ne fais pas de gros plans. J'ai besoin d'un visuel complet, ok ?

Le deuxième robot se rapprocha de lui et bougea. Tony considérait toujours ce mouvement comme un signe de compréhension.

_Dum-E, tu peux m'apporter la deuxième plaque tibiale droite ? C'est la pièce, là-bas.

Il reporta son attention sur la pièce qu'il modifiait déjà, puis releva la tête quand il eut terminé et que Dum-E revenait.

_Super mon gars. Tu peux aussi me ramener le truc, là ?

Le robot repartit alors qu'il vérifiait les circuits sur la nouvelle pièce. Certains circuits avaient bel et bien fondus lors de la dislocation. Y'avait donc eu un court-circuit. Il visionna à nouveau la vidéo. Il vit les étincelles avant que tout ne lâche. Dum-E revint lui poser la pièce qui manquait.

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Dum-E, U, vous êtes des chefs ! T'as bien fait U de filmer de près.

Les deux robots bougèrent en réponse et Tony retira tout ce qui avait cramé. Il devrait vérifier toutes les pièces. Ça serait long.

_Ça te dirait de monter prendre un café avec moi ?demanda Steve, juste devant lui.

Tony hésita avant de répondre.

_Ouai. J'en ai besoin, merci. Tu en es où avec le mur ?

Steve afficha un sourire.

_Je pense que demain ce sera fini.

L'ingénieur écarquilla en grand les yeux.

_Quoi, déjà ?! Mais tu fais tout à la main.

Steve lui décocha un sourire.

_Super-sérum.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'exploser de rire, sans véritable raison.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony se demanda à quel moment il avait baissé sa garde, avec Steve. A quel moment il s'était dit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et se fier à lui ? A quel moment il pouvait se détendre en sa présence, être lui-même avec lui ? A quel moment le fait de regarder un film, épaule contre épaule avec lui ne le gênait pas ? Bon, ça il le savait, depuis qu'ils se faisaient la saga de Star Wars un film par soir. Mais quand même !

_Donc là, ça se passe avant l'épisode IV ?

Steve fixait l'écran de la télé avec le même regard que lorsque Tony lui parlait d'ingénierie.

_Ouai, ça c'est l'épisode I. C'est l'histoire d'avant Luke, ça explique comment la République s'est écroulée.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire le soldat.

_Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait regarder l'épisode I en premier alors ?

Tony prit une gorgée de son cognac favori.

_Parce que, quand on découvre Star Wars, il faut le regarder pour la première fois dans l'ordre de la réalisation ! Après, tu comprendras qu'il est possible de regarder dans plusieurs ordres différents.

Steve regardait toujours l'écran télé bizarrement. Tony s'impatientait. Heureusement qu'ils avaient dîné avant !

_Comment on peut regarder une saga dans un ordre différent ?!

_Tu comprendras quand tu auras vu cet ordre-là en premier ! On peut lancer le film, ou tu préfères regarder le titre encore un moment ?

Steve se laissa tomber en arrière dans le canapé :

_Bon, on peut lancer. Jarvis !

_Ah, bah merci Capsicle-poseur-de-questions !

Tony s'installa lui aussi confortablement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé passer d'aussi bons moments en compagnie de Steve.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve dessinait contre sa baie vitrée. C'était vrai que de jour et avec les pastels, le paysage rendait bien mieux que de nuit. Il avait bien plus de détails à faire et il se rendait compte que sa perception était différente. Mais ça lui faisait plus d'éléments à comparer et ça lui plaisait.

En fait, il était bien, ici. Ça lui changeait de son train-train quotidien, enfermé dans une grande ville, avec pleins de bruit, de gens, de buildings. Là, il était au calme. Vraiment au calme. Il partait assez tôt le matin pour courir de nuit et il longeait la falaise, observant les premières lueurs de l'aube se montrer. C'était magnifique. Le coin était magnifique.

Tony avait vraiment bien choisi l'emplacement de sa villa. En hauteur et à l'écart de la ville, située plus en contrebas, il était vraiment tranquille. Il était passé au centre-ville la veille, pour aller faire quelques courses et aussi par curiosité. Tony lui avait prêté les clés de sa camaro, après s'être assuré qu'il savait aussi bien conduire une voiture de sport que sa moto.

Steve s'était imaginé ce que ça ferait, de se balader le long de la côte en Harley. Avec une belle moto et un magnifique paysage. Mais c'était une chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Il fallait qu'il amène soit sa moto, ou qu'il fasse en road trip complet pour y aller…

Il afficha un léger sourire, se disant qu'un jour, s'il prenait sa retraite ou des vraies vacances, il ferait quelque chose dans le genre. Partir, se balader et ne penser à rien. Et qui sait, il partirait peut-être avec quelqu'un. Il espérait ne pas mener une vie de célibataire toute sa vie. Il y avait bien Sharon, mais il ne se voyait pas construire une relation stable avec elle. Comme Peggy, elle semblait vouloir faire passer son travail avant tout. Steve comprenait. Il pensait la même chose, avant d'être coincé près de 70 ans dans la glace.

Il leva la tête de ses pastels pour jeter un autre coup d'œil sur la vue. Il espérait vraiment qu'un jour, il puisse avoir la vie que sa mère souhaitait pour lui. Il l'espérait sincèrement. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à elle, et à sa vie d'avant. A tout ce qu'il aurait pu vivre, s'il avait fait d'autres choix.

_C'est magnifique.

Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers Tony, qui lui affichait un léger sourire. Il lui tendit un café, qu'il prit avec plaisir.

_Merci.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Tony reparte, ce dernier s'assit en face de lui, posant sa tasse sur le sol.

_Est-ce que je peux regarder ?

Steve hésita avant de lui tendre son carnet. Tony regarda attentivement son dessin en cours, avant de revenir sur les pages précédentes, observant attentivement chaque dessin. Il prenait vraiment son temps, il était vraiment concentré dessus. Steve apprécia le geste. Il apprécia le simple fait que Tony s'y intéresse. Après avoir terminé, il lui rendit son carnet à la bonne page.

_Tu as vraiment un talent remarquable. Tu avais un sacré avenir dans le monde artistique.

Steve sentit ses joues rougir.

_Merci.

Tony récupéra sa tasse et la garda dans les mains.

_Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé d'autres styles ? Enfin, en dehors de l'école.

Steve réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

_J'ai déjà fait des portraits, de la nature morte, du milieu urbain… Pour les techniques j'aimais vraiment utiliser le fusain. Je n'ai jamais été très familier avec la peinture ou l'aquarelle.

Tony afficha un sourire pensif.

_Tu as dû passer des heures à t'entraîner. Tu avais déjà un certain talent avant, non ?

Steve afficha un léger sourire.

_Oui, je dessinais pas mal quand j'étais gamin. Bucky était celui sur qui je m'entrainais le plus, quand je pouvais. Et que j'avais le matériel. Comment tu as deviné ?

Tony se pencha en avant sur son paysage en cours.

_Et bien, je ne suis pas expert en art, mais j'ai pu remarquer que tes traits là, pour faire le contour des reliefs et bien tu as tendance à les adoucir, pour rendre l'ensemble plus harmonieux. Tu fais pareil sur le reste, sauf pour les couleurs vives. Tu ne fais ressortir que les couleurs les plus intenses et tu nuances le reste. Ça sort du schéma scolaire, et comme tu as arrêté de vraiment dessiner juste après l'école… Et, si tu avais dû tout apprendre à l'école, tu n'aurais pas pu développer ton propre style. C'est vraiment très intéressant.

Steve haussa un sourcil.

_Tu es certain que tu ne t'y connais pas en art ?

Tony fit une grimace.

_Mon génie ne m'a pas permis de développé mon côté artistique. En fait, je suis juste bon pour faire des dessins techniques sinon le reste… Je serais incapable de dessiner une porte ou un chat. Même mon écriture était horrible. Rhodey m'a dit que mis à part les chiffres, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de lisible dans ce que j'écrivais au lycée. C'est lui qui m'a forcé à m'améliorer.

Steve avait une vague idée de l'apparence de l'écriture de Tony et se dit que c'était une bonne chose que son ami ait pris cette initiative.

_En tout cas, je suis vraiment impressionné. Si tu ne sais pas dans quoi te recycler quand tu reposeras le bouclier, tu sais maintenant !

Tony termina sa phrase en riant. Steve le suivit.

_Probablement, mais il y a encore trop de choses à faire.

Le brun hocha la tête.

_Ah, c'est certain ! La retraite, ce sera dans longtemps pour nous !

Steve but un peu de son café.

_Et si toi tu prends ta retraite, tu feras quoi ?

Tony prit un air faussement vexé :

_Hey ! Je sais que je suis plus vieux que toi mais quand même ! Plus sérieusement, et bien… je crois que je ferai comme si j'étais en vacances.

Steve essaya de deviner :

_Boire des cocktails sur une plage entouré de filles ?dit-il en plaisantant.

Tony afficha un rictus moqueur à son tour :

_Mais non, ça c'est quand je suis au boulot !

Le clin d'œil qu'il fit derrière fit rire Steve.

_Alors ce serait quoi tes vacances ?

Tony fit la moue et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

_Et bien, j'aurais bien dit comme maintenant mais… En général j'suis seul et y'a beaucoup plus d'alcool.

Steve ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser.

_Mais… je croyais que tu étais venu ici pour fuir les journalistes ?

Tony détourna la tête et regarda vaguement sa partie cuisine.

_Et bien, oui et j'en profite aussi pour m'éloigner lors des fêtes…

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

_Je n'aime pas ces fêtes. Elles me dépriment et j'ai pris l'habitude de les passer seul. Je pars toujours à Malibu parce que comme ça, Pepper et Rhodey peuvent passer les fêtes tranquilles. Je sais que Pepper s'inquiète beaucoup, mais au moins, elle ne se prive pas de ses projets. Enfin, si tu es là, c'est que cette année j'ai vraiment dû déconner sur son échelle d'inquiétude.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Steve.

_Je suis désolé que tu doives te priver de tes projets pour honorer une promesse. Je sais que ta parole est importante pour toi, et ça me fait chier qu'à cause de moi… Tu passes les fêtes seul ici.

Steve lui adressa un sourire qui surprit Tony.

_Et bien, je n'avais rien de prévu, en fait. Je n'aurais pas pris des congés si je n'avais pas eu à venir ici. Et puis, je ne suis pas seul puisque tu es là.

Le blond fut satisfait de voir que ses paroles firent sourire Tony.

_Merci Steve. De te charger du génie alcoolo et drogué du boulot que je suis !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Steve ajouta :

_C'est mon job ! Et puis, faut bien que je trouve un moyen de payer mon loyer à la Tour !

Leurs rires ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant un long moment. Quand ce fut terminé, ils restèrent pensifs quelques minutes avant que Tony ne retourne travailler. Steve reporta alors son attention sur son dessin, puis le paysage. Un beau paysage. Oui, c'était certain : il était bien ici.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le jour de la Saint Sylvestre approchait. Steve s'était demandé plusieurs fois si ce jour-là, Tony allait aussi saper la nouvelle année ou bien s'il allait faire quelque chose. Il était vrai qu'il avait pris l'habitude de le fêter aussi, plus jeune. Il se souvenait de ses petites escapades avec Bucky pour aller voir des feux d'artifices. C'est vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup les feux d'artifices.

Il sortit de ses pensées et descendit l'escalier pour aller faire son jogging matinal quand il vit que la cafetière était déjà chaude. Tony était debout aussi tôt. Il était persuadé qu'il était allé se coucher la veille, donc il avait dû peu dormir. Steve le chercha alors dans la maison et alors qu'il pensait le trouver dans son atelier, ou son garage, il ne trouva personne. Alors il sortit.

La camaro de Tony était dehors, mais peut-être qu'il avait mis une armure et qu'il était sorti. Tony Stark restait Tony Stark. Steve extrapola, pendant tout le long de son footing, sur ce que pouvait faire Tony et où il pouvait être. S'il était parti, est-ce que c'était pour le travail, ou pour quelque chose de personnel ? Si c'était le travail, c'était lié au SHIELD ? Ou à un autre projet qui ne concernait pas les Avengers ?

Quand il repassa la porte de la villa, Tony était là. Une tasse de café devant lui, une tablette numérique sous les yeux, assis à la table haute de cuisine, il mangeait des gâteaux sans quitter du regard la tablette qu'il avait sous les yeux. Steve remarqua sa posture plus tendue qu'à l'accoutumée. S'il devait lui poser des questions, si la conversation devait durer un moment, il préférait que ça se fasse après sa douche.

Il avait été rapide, il savait être efficace pour se préparer et quand il redescendit, Tony n'était déjà plus là. Mais il pouvait entendre sa voix, provenant de son atelier. Steve devina rapidement qu'il était au téléphone. Et à l'intonation de sa voix, ça n'était pas un appel courtois. Le soldat se décida donc à attendre un peu avant de descendre pour le saluer. Il s'éplucha alors une orange en attendant et quand il n'y eut plus d'éclats de voix, il attendit quelques minutes avant de descendre.

Quand il entra, Tony avait projeté des plans holographiques dans tout son atelier. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une armure. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un gros réacteur. Ça lui rappelait étrangement les réacteurs des héliporteurs. Le scientifique se retourna et le vit.

_Salut Capsicle.

Steve leva les yeux et le salua.

_Salut Tony. Tu es debout tôt. Nouveau projet ?

Tony afficha un léger sourire mais Steve devina d'emblée que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Pas vraiment. Le SHIELD a un problème avec leur troisième héliporteur, leurs réacteurs ne répondent pas aux commandes et ils ne peuvent pas le faire décoller. Fury veut que j'aide à résoudre le soucis.

Steve fronça les sourcils.

_Il n'a pas des dizaines de techniciens pour résoudre le problème ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

_Apparemment, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils sont en panne et qu'ils ne trouvent pas la solution au problème. Ça commence à être pressant alors, même si ça le fait chier, il me demande un service.

Steve hocha la tête.

_Tu n'as pas l'air très ravi de l'aider.

Tony se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

_Le truc, c'est que toutes les choses auxquelles j'ai pensé ont déjà été vérifiées, donc le problème va plus loin. Ça va me prendre du temps. Désolé, je vais être pas mal occupé.

Le soldat saisissait ce que ça voulait dire. Tony allait rester cloitré dans son atelier tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé de solution. Steve soupira puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

_Est-ce que tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

Tony secoua la tête.

_Merci, ça ira.

Et sur ce, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony était totalement investi dans ce qu'il faisait. Entre les hologrammes, les plans qu'il avait piratés, et les scanners qu'il avait fini par faire lui-même en armure, l'ingénieur avait réussi à trouver l'origine du problème. Steve n'avait pas compris de quoi il s'agissait, mais depuis que Tony avait trouvé la source de la défaillance, il travaillait d'arrache-pied avec les techniciens du SHIELD.

Chose étonnante qui avait surpris Steve, c'était que Stark, mis à part quelques petites piques qu'il lançait de temps en temps, ne mettait pas tant que ça son égo en avant. Ou peut-être que Steve avait fini par en avoir l'habitude et qu'il n'y faisait plus aussi attention. Mais sa première impression restait que, si Tony était vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, le reste du monde n'existait plus et il n'avait plus besoin de jouer les mégalomanes.

En fait, il avait la certitude que le monde de Tony, actuellement, se limitait à ce qu'il faisait et le café. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé en deux jours et ça risquait de continuer encore un peu. Alors, pour ne pas rester seul, Steve avait fini par s'aménager une place dans un coin de l'atelier. Il avait descendu une chaise du salon et s'était installé là pour lire et dessiner. Il avait alors délaissé la baie vitrée pour prendre l'atelier en modèle et il s'était même mis à faire des croquis de Tony.

C'était intéressant, de l'avoir comme modèle. Ça lui était déjà arrivé de dessiner des portraits, mais ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'y était pas essayé. Alors Tony était un peu son modèle-cobaye. Il essayait de capturer les différentes expressions de Tony, respecter les lignes de ses rides, son air sérieux, cette expression si rare en dehors de son atelier.

Steve reporta son attention sur l'ingénieur alors qu'il sirotait un jus de fruits. Tony semblait plus détendu et moins pressé par le temps. C'est comme ça qu'il voyait plus clairement ses traits tirés par la fatigue, et ce regard. Il s'était concentré sur ce regard, pour pouvoir le dessiner et ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Tony… Il avait capté quelque chose que son crayon était incapable de reproduire. Et là, il avait l'impression d'y voir une forme de tristesse. Ou de la solitude.

Quand il vit Tony éteindre l'hologramme géant et soupirer, Steve en conclut qu'il avait probablement terminé.

_Il est quelle heure Jarvis ?

Steve se permit de devancer l'IA.

_15h48.

Tony sursauta, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage du blond.

_Cap ?! T'es là depuis longtemps ?!

Visiblement gêné, l'ingénieur se retourna pour s'essuyer le visage avec son t-shirt, comme Steve l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour essayer de s'arranger un peu et refit face à Steve, qui s'était levé.

_Un moment, je dois avouer. Bonjour.

Tony était rouge de gêne.

_Salut. Hum…désolé. De ne pas avoir fait attention à toi.

Steve afficha un grand sourire, plutôt amusé par la situation.

_Je peux m'occuper de moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tony hocha la tête, portant son regard vers le coin que Steve s'était aménagé. Il sourit en retour.

_Je vais monter me doucher et dormir un peu donc… Mais si ça te branche on ira faire un tour après ! J'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu la tête.

Steve fronça les sourcils puis approuva d'un signe de tête.

_Alors on fait ça !

_Super !

Il regarda l'ingénieur filer dans les escaliers, curieux de savoir où Tony comptait aller.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve était en train de lire dans le canapé quand Tony redescendit. Coiffé, la barbe taillée, habillé d'un polaire de sport noir et d'un pantalon style treillis, le blond avait eu du mal à le reconnaître. Il avait l'impression que Tony allait partir vivre une véritable aventure.

_Tu as de quoi faire un peu de randonnée ?

Le soldat haussa un sourcil et reposa son livre.

_Pas vraiment… Ce n'est pas que je n'ai aucun esprit aventureux mais… on ne va pas faire une randonnée alors qu'il fait complètement nuit ?!

Tony lui décocha un clin d'œil.

_Relax, Max. Je gère. Tiens d'ailleurs, il faudra que je te fasse regarder _Mad Max_ !

Devant l'air de réflexion qu'avait Tony, Steve était totalement perdu.

_Quoi ?

_ _Mad Max_. Le premier date des années 80 je crois. Peut-être avant.

Steve avait parfois du mal à suivre les changements de sujet de Tony. Ce dernier reprit :

_Bon, j't'ai pris des rangers, pour pas dégommer tes pompes. Elles sont dans la boîte près de l'entrée. A moins que tu sois « Berthe-aux-grands-pieds », ça devrait aller. Prépare-toi, on ne va pas tarder.

Tony fila vers l'atelier, laissant Steve complètement perdu pendant plusieurs secondes. Des rangers ?! Depuis quand la boîte était là ? Il s'avança vers l'entrée et ouvrit la boîte en question, examinant les chaussures de marque. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être gêné par la prise d'initiative de Tony, énervé, ou reconnaissant.

Il enfila les chaussures. Ça semblait parfaitement lui aller. Il monta ensuite s'habiller pour sortir. Quand il redescendit, Tony avait passé un manteau chaud et avait le gant de son armure fixé à sa main gauche. Emmitouflé dans une écharpe épaisse et avec un bonnet sur la tête, Tony était réellement méconnaissable.

_Si tu es prêt alors on peut y aller.

Tony avait l'air vraiment impatient. Il le suivit alors, décidant de voir ce que ça allait donner.

Ils empruntèrent un sentier qui montait dans la forêt après avoir parcouru un bout de la route à pied. Tony était en tête de marche avec sa main gauche d'armure qui leur servait de lampe torche. Steve avait craint le danger le long de la route étroite, mais aucune voiture n'était passée. Ils s'étaient ensuite engouffrés dans la forêt.

La cadence de marche du milliardaire impressionna Steve. Il aurait cru qu'avec une pente aussi ardue qui s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, Tony aurait été essoufflé. Mais il tenait le coup, continuant de marcher à un rythme constant. Il devait emprunter ce sentir souvent, car il semblait bien le connaître.

Dans le silence, ils marchèrent à travers la forêt. Steve prenait son temps pour regarder autour de lui, écouter, pister les traces qu'il pouvait voir sur le sentier. Il n'y avait pas de neige ici, mais le sol était très humide, assez pour rendre leur marche un peu plus difficile. Plusieurs fois, Tony et lui glissèrent sur des cailloux avec la boue à leurs pieds.

Steve appréciait la balade. Il ne voulait pas rompre le silence paisible qui s'était établi et qui était vraiment reposant. Rien que pour ça, la balade lui était agréable. Et la vue magnifique, chaque fois qu'ils montaient en hauteur. Ça lui vidait vraiment la tête.

Après environ une heure de grimpette, leur terrain s'aplanit. Puis ils avancèrent à travers les arbres, jusqu'à sortir de la lisière. Et là, Steve fut totalement bluffé. La vue était magnifique. Il y avait là, sur la petite corniche où ils étaient, un banc sous un kiosque qui était tourné vers la ville. Malibu, brillant de toutes ses lumières dans la nuit, et cette vue sur la mer, plus facilement visible maintenant que leurs yeux étaient habitués à la nuit.

Il prit le temps de s'approcher du bord, admirant la vue pour la graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Tony, qui l'avait rejoins avec un sourire sur le visage.

_C'est magnifique.

Tony sourit de plus belle. Il avait l'air d'être ravi. Steve l'était aussi.

_Je savais que ça te plairait. On s'installe ?

Steve hocha la tête et suivit Tony qui allait vers le banc. Il remarqua alors la présence d'un énorme panier à pique-nique et tourna la tête vers le milliardaire, étonné.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le sourire de fierté qu'afficha Tony était unique.

_Notre repas !

Ils s'installèrent sur le banc et Tony prit le grand panier sur ses genoux pour l'ouvrir. Même son panier à pique-nique était sophistiqué. Steve remarqua un rangement de couvert intégré, un service à boire et même une partie réfrigérée. Tony sortit toutes sortes de boîtes.

_Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais donc j'ai fait le tour des traiteurs… Y'a de la dinde rôtie, de la salade, des crudités, du confit de canard, du saumon, du homard,… Enfin, t'as saisi quoi. Prends ce qui te fait plaisir !

Steve écarquilla les yeux alors que Tony sortait une bouteille de vin rouge et de vin blanc. Il désigna les deux demi-bouteilles à Steve et ce dernier, pour faire plaisir à Tony, choisit du vin blanc. Tony s'occupait de déboucher les bouteilles alors que Steve choisissait ce qu'il allait prendre.

_Tu t'es très bien organisé !le félicita Steve.

Tony avait un grand sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

_Merci ! Enfin, c'est Jarvis qu'il faut remercier, il a passé commande pour tout ! Moi j'ai juste fait le transport ici.

Steve sourit et secoua la tête devant l'honnêteté de Tony. Ils levèrent tous les deux leur verres et trinquèrent.

_A cette soirée !dit Tony.

_Et cette vue magnifique !rajouta Steve.

Ils se sourirent puis commencèrent leur repas. Steve avait pris des produits de la mer, pour une fois. Tony avait préféré partir sur de la viande et il semblait ravi de son choix même si celle-ci était froide.

C'était super. Steve était vraiment ravi de tout ça. Cette balade, ce pique-nique avec une vue imprenable sur Malibu, il était épaté. Et vraiment touché que Tony fasse tout ça avec lui. Ils mangèrent dans le silence, profitant de cette vue, de ce silence, de cette brise très fraîche.

_C'est vraiment super, Tony. Merci, dit-il après un moment.

Tony mit son assiette sur le côté et s'installa plus confortablement sur le banc.

_Je suis content que ça te plaise autant. Je voulais faire un truc chouette pour marquer le coup et puis… pour te remercier d'être resté à Malibu.

Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Tony. Mais Steve rougit, touché par les mots de Tony.

_Comment tu as découvert l'endroit ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Tony de rougir. Ce dernier leva la tête vers le ciel, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

_Lors d'un de mes tests avec un drone. J'ai dû aller le chercher moi-même et… j'trouvais l'endroit sympa.

Steve regarda autour de lui. Il devait y avoir peu de passage ici, et le kiosque et le banc semblaient récent. Il tapota le bois à côté de lui.

_Tout ça, c'est toi qui l'a fait ?

Tony hocha la tête.

_Avec l'armure ça ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps.

_C'était une très bonne idée.

Ils s'adressèrent un nouveau sourire.

_J'avais fait l'endroit en me disant qu'un jour, je viendrais me poser pour prendre l'air. J'ai jamais réussi à rester regarder l'horizon plus de vingt minutes.

Bizarrement, ça n'étonnait pas du tout Steve. Il regarda à nouveau Tony, découvrant une nouvelle facette de lui, celle de l'homme rêveur et en quête de sérénité.

_J'avoue être agréablement surpris. Tu es surprenant.

Tony sourit légèrement en détournant la tête, gêné. Steve fut surpris que l'égo de Stark ne prenne pas le dessus. Il lâcha un petit rire.

_Véritablement surprenant ! Tu es gêné ?

Tony haussa les épaules, mais il attendit de longues secondes avant de retourner la tête vers l'horizon, essayant de rester avec un air détaché quand il répondit :

_J'ai rarement eu de compliments de la part de mes idoles.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Steve. Il se tourna franchement vers Tony, pliant son genou sur le banc.

_Alors tu me revoies comme une idole ?dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Tony fit la moue ne répondant :

_Ne te reposes pas sur tes lauriers, Capsicle. C'est juste qu'on garde toujours une part de nostalgie, c'est tout.

Tony était franchement gêné et Steve était réellement fier de se savoir toujours en haute estime dans l'esprit de Tony. Ce dernier croisa alors les bras et le blond se retrouva aux anges.

_Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde !

Tony serra encore plus ses bras contre sa poitrine, relevant ses genoux vers lui. Il essayait carrément de se mettre à distance avec sa posture et plus il le faisait, plus Steve avait un large sourire.

_Oh la ferme. De toute manière y'a plus important.

Tony lui indiqua d'un signe de tête le ciel. Steve entendit à ce moment-là une détonation au loin, puis en regardant l'horizon, il comprit.

Un feu d'artifice. Un magnifique feu d'artifice débutait sur la plage de Malibu et se reflétait au loin dans l'eau. C'était magnifique. Le jeu de couleurs et d'artifices était réellement splendide et Steve se fit la réflexion que ça faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vu un. C'était merveilleux.

Les lumières illuminaient le ciel et depuis leur point d'observation, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le spectacle des lumières. Steve était fasciné. Les couleurs étaient si belles, si nettes, si brillantes. C'était un réel régal pour les yeux et il ne vit pas le temps passer.

Le bouquet final le bluffa complètement. Il était totalement admiratif dans le rendu que ça donnait. Ce n'était pas si désordonné, les couleurs étaient lancées avec une certaine harmonie qui fascinait Steve tout du long. Et lorsqu'il comprit que plus aucune lumière n'apparaitrait dans le ciel, il se tourna vers Tony, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il se rendit alors compte que l'ingénieur le regardait.

_Bonne année, Steve.

Le blond était réellement heureux.

_Bonne année Tony.

Il avait passé l'une des meilleures soirées de sa vie et ça, il le devait à Tony Stark. Il aurait aimé que ce séjour à Malibu ne se termine pas.


End file.
